Deux cerveaux ensemble
by flogudule
Summary: Rogue s'amuse toujours à humilier les Gryffondors... mais si Hermione se rebellait et devait passer un mois de retenue avec Rogue... la haine pourraitelle devenir de l'amour ?
1. Granger révoltée

**Coucou !   
Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic mettant en scène Hermione et Rogue… Une romance…**

**Pour mes lecteurs de "rencontre dans le pass", je n'oublie pas la fin, je suis en train de l'écrire mais j'avais très envie d'écrire ce premier chapitre !   
Je prépare aussi un Hermione/Draco !   
Bisous **

**Bonne lecture **

**Flogudule**

2 cerveaux ensemble…

Les pensées d'Hermione sont entre 'pensées de Mione' et celle de Rogue entre pensées de Rogue !

Chapitre 1 : Granger révoltée…

Comme chaque lundi, les 7ème année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient cours en potion avec leur très cher professeur Rogue… qui restait fidèle à son image c'est-à-dire injuste et glacial avec les Gryffondors. Son physique n'avait pas changé : il avait toujours les cheveux gras et son visage aussi froid et inexpressif, Rogue quoi ! Sa conduite envers eux n'avait pas changé non plus, il méprisait toujours 'Miss-je-sais-tout' et se moquait toujours de Neville tout en humiliant Harry.

Ce lundi-là, il était de particulièrement bonne humeur :

« Londubat ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ceci ? On ne vous a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas renverser les fioles, petit imbécile ? » devant le regard terrifié de Neville, il ajouta « Puisque vous n'avez pas l'air ce vous souvenir de ceci, 80 points de moins à Gryffondor ne vous le feront plus oublié, j'en suis sûr… »

Neville était devenu blanc comme un linge devant les regards heureux de tous les Serpentards qui rigolaient bien puisque tout le monde avait vu, y compris Rogue, que c'était Malefoy qui avait renversé la fiole Voyant Harry consoler Neville, il lui fit une remarque :

« Monsieur Potter » cracha-t-il avec une mine dégoûtée « Je ne crois pas que vos magnifiques notes en potion vous permettent de ne pas écouter en cours… Si vous aviez ne serait-ce qu'une once d'intelligence, vous sauriez me dire quel ingrédient majeur entre dans la composition du Verisetarium… » constatant la confusion dans les beaux yeux émeraudes de Harry, il continua : « Potter n'a pas l'impression d'avoir une once de cerveau, comme tous ces élèves courageux mais sans cervelle ; aucun ne connaît l'ingrédient majeur pour la composition du Verisetarium… » fit-il à l'adresse des Gryffondors

Hermione leva bien sûr immédiatement le bras ; elle avait beaucoup changée ces dernières années, c'était une jeune femme toujours aussi douée mais bien plus jolie et moins obéissante ; elle était ainsi une des filles les plus appréciée de Poudlard avec ses yeux chocolat et sa belle crinière brune, son courage et sa ténacité. Hermione voulut donc signaler qu'elle connaissait la réponse mais son 'très cher' professeur l'ignora et continua :   
« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de jeunes idiots sans cervelle, tout juste bon à s'engager dans des problèmes inextricables… » dit Rogue en faisant allusion à notre trio de choc.

Hermione commençait à se mordre la lèvre d'énervement 'mais pour qui il se prend cet ancien mangemort ? Il est tout juste bon à humilier les Gryffondor… Oh mais il est intelligent ( ;-)) c'est certain, c'est un esprit remarquable mais en quoi ça peut l'aider de nous humilier…' pensait Hermione en entendant Rogue continuer :   
« Puisque aucun de vous ne semble connaître ce que j'attend de vous, vous me ferez tous dix parchemins là-dessus pour le prochain cours » jubila-t-il en voyant les mines atterrées des septièmes années Gryffondor déjà écrasés sous le travail par leurs autres professeurs.

Hermione gardait toujours la main levée pour répondre à la question de Rogue et osa dire :   
« Professeur… l'ingrédient majeur du Veris… »

« Miss Granger, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné la parole… 20 points de moins à Gryffondor pour cette insolence… » l'interrompit Rogue

« Mais Professeur… »

« 50 points de moins à Gryffondor Miss… Encore une remarque et je vous mets en retenue durant une semaine miss-je-sais-tout-mais-je-fais-perdre-quantité-de-points-à-ma-maison-par-ma-stupidité. Est-ce clair ? » répliqua vertement Rogue

« L'ingrédient majeur est le poil de licorne… » dit Hermione avec impertinence en se levant de sa chaise (quand elle est énervée Mione, elle est énervée…) Hermione bouillait de rage : 'Pour qui il se prend… il a pas le droit de nous insulter et il commence à m'ENERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!'

« Très bien Miss… 100 points de moins à Gryffondor et un mois de retenue dans les cachots… Vous commencerez dès ce soir, je vous attends à 20H, dans mon bureau » dit Rogue dont le visage ne laissait percevoir aucun sentiment, ni rage ni énervement, RIEN !   
Elle se croit maligne la Miss… elle va payer son insolence ce soir…

Il était 19H et la salle commune était calme, les uns étant démoralisés par la perte de points énorme de Gryffondor et d'autres faisant simplement leurs devoirs.

'J'aurais du garder mon sang-froid ce matin… j'ai plus que dépassé les limites et avec Rogue, ça risque de me coûter très cher…' pensait Hermione tracassée 'Oh et puis zut ! Si personne ne le remet jamais à sa place…'

« Mione, ça va aller ? Si à deux heures, t'es pas rentrée, on ira te sauver de ce tyran ! » dit Harry moitié rigolant, moitié sérieux.   
Ils avaient passé leur début de soirée dans l'imposante salle commune des Gryffondors et s'étaient assis dans de gros fauteuils rouges très confortables situés peu loin de la cheminée.

« Oui Mione, si cet andouille te fait la moindre chose, je lui réglerai son compte ! » dit Ron avec beaucoup de force dans sa voix, on aurait dit que les paroles d'Harry l'avaient sorti de sa torpeur…

Il y eut un moment de gène après les paroles de Ron que tous trouvèrent trop passionnées… Heureusement, Harry dissipa ce malaise en demandant à Hermione :

« Mione… dans le cas où, par malheur, tu ne reviendrais pas normale de ta retenue, tu ne voudrais pas nous aider pour le devoir d'astronomie… » demanda-t-il en rigolant

« Pffff… Bon, je vais vous expliquer mais à la condition que vous écoutiez… » répondit Hermione ne bougonnant

« Merci Mione ! » dirent simultanément Harry et Ron, chacun se mit d'un côté d'elle et lui fit un énorme bisou pétant !

« Enfin les garçons… vous avez quel âge ? Bon, dépêchez-vous, il va bientôt falloir que je parte… » dit Hermione gênée mais un peu amusée. La soirée se passa calmement mais, à 19H45, elle du s'interrompre…

« Bon les garçons, j'y vais ! Bonne soirée » dit Hermione en quittant la Salle commune

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller aux cachots tout en réfléchissant :   
'Alalala… qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec Ron… c'est tellement compliqué… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il est amoureux de moi mais moi… qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui… Avec Harry au moins, c'est simple : on est comme frère et sœur mais avec Ron… oooh, je sais pas, il faut que je réfléchisse… Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin de réfléchir ? Si je l'aimais d'amour, je ne me poserais même pas la question je pense…Ron c'est plus un très bon ami, un frère parfois…' Perdue dans ses réfléxions, Hermione ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée à la porte du bureau de Rogue et continua son chemin… Ce n'est que 5 minutes plus tard qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dépassé sa future salle de torture !   
Hermione courut alors jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et elle toqua doucement à la porte : 'Je sens que je vais encore me faire insulter…' pensa-t-elle juste avant d'entendre la voix de Rogue dire calmement :   
« Entrez Miss, vous avez 5 minutes de retard… » lui dit-il sans même la regarder, continuant à corriger des copies de Poufsouffles qui écopaient presque tous d'un 0.

Hermione profita de ce temps de répit pour observer ce professeur que tant d'élèves avaient haï, haïssaient et haïraient encore longtemps 'Quelle grossier celui-là ! Si ça nature c'est dêtre humiliant et intouchable, je le plains ! Rien ne le touche, jamais ! Même ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui n'a rien fait… peut-être que je devrais essayer pire…'

Rogue l'interrompit dans ses réflexions pour lui dire :   
« Suivez-moi Miss, je vais vous expliquer ce que vous devez faire pour votre première retenue… j'espère que ce vous serez à la hauteur de c que je vais vous demander… vous allez nettoyer tous les chaudrons et bien sûr, sans magie… »

Hermione aurait juré qu'une lueur de joie était passée dans l'impénétrable professeur…

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? Vous avez détesté ? laissez-moi vos commentaires dans une review !   
Merci !**


	2. Pari de sorcier

Coucou !  
Voici (enfin lol) le deuxième chapitre ! Vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publier avant, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps mais je vous promets de publier plus vite la prochaine fois ! chapitre assez court mais c'est normal, c'est un chapitre-étape ! 

Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne lorsque je publie un nouveau chapitre, dites le moi et laissez moi votre email dans une review !  
Tout est à JK Rowling, qui a d'ailleurs accouché d'une petite fille il y a quelques jours…

Merci beaucoup à :

**-U.S. Hermy** : mdr, quand j'ia vu ta review (qui était d'ailleurs la prmeière que j'ai reçue) je me suis dit "me, c'est bon, si les gens aiment pas c'etsfoutu" et puis je vois la suite et oufff... lol merci bcp bcp pour cette super review !  
**-nana** : la voici, pas très tôt mais la voici !  
**-armor** : j'espère que ça deviendra peu à peu moins classique mais bon, il y a tellement de fics sur ce super couple que j'ai tjr l'impression de plagier ! lol

**-ante degaia** : merci ! la voici !  
**-khalan** : c'est gentil, voilà (enfin lol) la suite!  
**-juwulee** : aargh, quel compliment !rougit merci !  
**-Gedauphin** : je la trouve chouette aussi en rebelle ! lol

**-mary** : héhé... elle évoluera bien ! lol pas facilement mais bien !

**-lupini-filae :** oh, une personne que je retrouve de "rencontre dans le passé" ! lol bah c'ets normal que ce soit sadique pour elle, c'ets rogue ! lol

-**YKYRYA :** maintenant pour la suite ! lol

bizoos flogudule

Chapitre 2 : Pari de sorcier

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez ! Il ne fallait pas pousser quand même ! Ca faisait 1 semaine qu'elle était en retenue pour le cours de potions tous les soirs et chaque fois, elle avait du faire du nettoyage sans magie !!! Elle en avait MARRE, de Rogue bien sûr ! Il la fixait parfois pendant de longues minutes et de plus, à cause de ses retenues elle avait beaucoup moins de temps pour réaliser son travail scolaire ! Ce qui n'énervait pas qu'elle ! Harry et Ron en avaient aussi marre mais pour une raison bien moins noble ; Hermione n'avait plus le temps de les aider dans leurs devoirs !!!

C'était la 8ème soirée qu'Hermione passait dans les cachots parce que Rogue l'avait obligée à venir tous les soirs, même en week-end ! Hermione était donc en train de reclasser toutes les fioles de potion ce soir lorsque Rogue lui dit :  
« Miss Granger, venez chercher cette potion ! » lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant une potion mauve qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

'Il peut pas se bouger celui-là ?!?' râla Hermione intérieurement avant d'aller près de son professeur pour aller chercher la fiole.  
Au moment où elle la prit, Rogue fit un brusque mouvement qui fit tomber la fiole par terre, en morceaux !

« Miss Granger, votre maladresse n'a d'égale qu'à votre inconscience ; vous resterez un mois en retenue en plus… » dit le professeur sur un ton très calme

« QUOI ??? Mais c'est vous !! » s'offusqua Hermione

« Attention à l'insolence Miss, 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor… »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit professeur ! Je suis certaine que le professeur Dumbledore me donnerait raison ! » dit Hermione en choisissant la ruse

« Peut-être Miss mais en attendant, je suis votre professeur et j'ai le droit de vous donner autant de retenues que je le veux ! »

« En plus, vos retenues ne servent à rien ! Avec un simple sort, tout serait fait ! » s'énerva Hermione

« Il faut bien quelque chose qui soit à votre portée » répondit Rogue, toujours sur ce ton calme qui lui était coutumier… ce ton qui énervait tant Hermione ; on aurait dit que rien ne le touchait, ni joie ne peine…

« Parce que vous pensez que faire une potion n'est pas à ma portée ??? » en disant cela, Hermione pensait que ses paroles tombaient dans le vide ; elle avait bien tort ! Severus Rogue, cet homme qui paraissait ne rien voir de ce qui le dérangeait ; la regardait attentivement. Il observait cette jeune femme dont les yeux chocolat brillaient de colère, ses cheveux bruns paraissaient électrique tellement elle était énervée, elle serrait tant ses poings que ses jointures étaient blanches comme la neige.

°Quelle Gryffondor ! Toute à sa colère dans l'injustice… pfff… c'est lamentable° voilà ce qui se passait dans la tête du professeur. Dans son cœur ? Impossible à savoir ! Son cœur, il l'avait entouré d'une carapace de béton, ainsi, il évitait toutes déceptions ; il ne montrait rien donc tout le monde le croyait sans cœur. Pourtant, ce cœur si seul, tellement protégé qu'il ne savait même plus montrer sa joie ; ce cœur, il battait et ressentait les émotions ; mais personne ne le voyait !

« Une potion… je ne compte pas détruire Poudlard Miss… » répondit Rogue

« Vous savez très bien que j'ai assez de compétences pour réussir des potions ! » s'énerva Hermione.

Elle était tellement énervée qu'elle s'était approchée de lui ; son visage se trouvait à peine à vingt centimètres de celui de son professeur… elle avait beau sonder les yeux de celui-ci, elle ne voyait rien ! Ce n'était que des prunelles opaques d'où rien ne transpirait. Lui par contre, voyait ses joues rougies par la colère et ses yeux écarquillés d'énervement…

BOUM

La porte venait de s'ouvrir à toute volée, sur un élève de Serpentard qui les dévisageait… tellement incrédule de voir son professeur terriblement proche d'une 'sale sang-de-bourbe'…

« Ca va la sang-de-bourbe, c'est de ton niveau le nettoyage de chaudrons ? » lui demanda-t-il, préférant s'attaquer à elle que croiser le regard de son professeur

« Monsieur, Miss Granger… » Severus Rogue prononça le nom d'Hermione comme s'il lui salissait la bouche « réussit pour l'instant très bien son nettoyage ; laissez-la à ses occupations de son niveau. »

L'élève, se demandant si son professeur n'était pas énervé de son intrusion et inquiet des retenues dont il pourrait écoper si c'était le cas ; balbutia :  
« Excusez-moi Professeur, je suis désolé… je… je… je repasserai plus tard ! »

'Mais c'est pas possible… il se laisse jamais étonné, lui ?!?' pensait Hermione

« Puisque vous voulez tant montrer vos connaissances petite idiote ; vous allez venir les montrer en préparant une potion… Si vous êtes si douée, vous saurez facilement me préparer du Polynectar… » lui répondit enfin son professeur

Hermione riait intérieurement mais imita ce 'très cher' Rogue et ne montra absolument rien de son amusement.

« Pas de problème Professeur... »

« Nous verrons cela Miss… »

« Je suis certaine de réussir ! » dit Hermione avec fierté

« Nous verrons Miss, nous verrons… « fit Rogue très dubitatif

« Je vous propose un pari de sorcier… si je réussi ; vous me laissez utilisez le laboratoire de potions pour faire des expériences.. »

« Et si, comme le suggère l'avenir, vous ratez ; telle une Gryffondor typique, vous serez mon obligée pendant une semaine… » termine Rogue

°Elle est douée mais du Polynectar, ça, elle n'y arrivera pas !° pensa Rogue triomphant

'J'aurai bientôt mon laboratoire moi… aucune chance que je perde donc ; peut importe ce qu'il veut…' pensa Hermione

« Pari tenu ! » et ils se serrèrent la main…

Chacun était sûr de gagner mais parfois, le destin joue des tours à chacun…

review please !!!


	3. Joyeux anniversaire

Coucou !  
Voici enfin le troisième chapitre ! lol Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! 

Merci à :

KyanaLD : hey hey... t'as pas tort toi... il faut se méfier de Rogue !

jwulee : cruelle ? déso lol... tu aimes ? je suis super contente !  
-lupini-filae : cool, voici le chap alors !  
-Ti-Ni.Nani : tu penses que Rogue va la laisser gagner sans rien faire ? lol

U.. Hermy : mdr, qu'ils gagnent tous les deux ? je vois pas comment ils vont faire lol

redcor2 : merci ! que t'aime bien rogue ? ça va être dur ! lol

Bizoos

Bonne lecture

Flogudule

Chapitre 3 : Joyeux anniversaire !

« Psss… Hermione… Viens un peu s'il te plait… » chuchota Ginny à Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ron et Harry qui s'amusait au bord de la cheminée

« Ginny ? Qu'y-a-t'il ? » demanda Hermione en cherchant du regard Ginny qui s'était mise à l'entrée des escaliers pour monter au dortoir des filles.

« Viens, il faudrait que je te parle ! » dit Ginny en courant jusqu'en haut des escaliers

« Ok Ginny… comme tu veux ! » répondit Hermione en la suivant.

Elle la rejoignit dans leur dortoir et s'affala sur son lit tiré aux quatre épingles pour demander à Ginny :

« Alors, qu'as-tu de si important à me dire ? »

« Voilà… comme tu le sais, c'est l'anniversaire de Ron demain soir… Et comme il va avoir 18 ans, les jumeaux ont voulu qu'on fasse une fête un peu spéciale… Ils ont préparé quelques petites nouveautés et ils passeront même une demi-heure s'ils y arrivent… »

« Génial ! Mais quel rapport avec moi Ginny ? » demanda Hermione intriguée

« Et bien… d'abord, s'il te plait Mione, ne dis pas non tout de suite ! Pense que ça serait très drôle et que Ron n'aura qu'une fois 18 ans ! Donc hum… » Ginny, mal à l'aise, enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index et reprit d'un souffle : « Ons'étaitditqueceseraitsympaquetusortesenmaillotdugateau »

« Quoi ? J'ai rien compris là… »

« Hum… En fait, on s'était dit que ce serait sympa que tu sortes en maillot du gâteau truqué de Ron… » bafouilla Ginny

« QUOIIIII ? Tu te moques de moi là ? » s'écria Hermione

« Bah non, on s'est dit que ce serait drôle… allez, s'il te plait Mione… fais le pour Ron, ce sera drôle… s'il te plaît… Pour Ron… » supplia Ginny

« Bon… que je réfléchisse… non ! »

« Mione… je te préviens, je te harcèlerai jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ! » fit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux

« Bon… donc en fait j'ai pas le choix ? »

« Exactement ! » conclut Ginny avec un grand sourire

« Alors d'accord mais en robe longue ! » essaya Hermione

« Allez Mione… steplait… juste une soirée… en maillot deux-pièces… s'il te plait Mione… ça n'arrivera qu'une fois… »

« Non ! A la limite… » Hermione réfléchit une second puis dit « Je veux bien être avec un petit top et une jupe ! Mais pas moins ! »

« Merci Mione ! T'es géniale ! Tu verras, on t'expliquera, tu sortiras du milieu d'un gâteau à la crème pour offrir son premier cadeau à Ron ! » fit Ginny avant de lui planter un énorme bisou et de descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse

'Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire…' pensa Hermione en se lamentant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre : 'Ok Mione, t'as accepté, maintenant, à toi de rendre ça amusant !' Et elle courut vers son armoire pour chercher la tenue la plus appropriée…

£II£I£I£I£I£I£II£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

_Coucou Hermione ! _

_On espère que tu vas bien et que tu es toujours d'accord avec notre projet… Merci de te prêter au jeu, c'est vraiment sympa ! Donc, voici les instructions pour ce soir… Ginny va te donner un gâteau inventé par nos soins et, une fois habillée, il faut que tu dises cette incantation en tenant le gâteau juste devant toi :  
« Pour fêter son âge,_

_Je sortirai du montage _

_La surprise va sortir pour cette personne que je vois si souvent _

_Et les feux d'artifice seront éblouissants. » _

_Tu sortiras automatiquement du gâteau deux minutes après avoir dit la formule. Pour le gâteau, il arrivera tout seul devant la personne dont c'est l'anniversaire, Ron ici !  
Voilà, c'est tout simple ! On viendra tout à l'heure et on vous fera tester quelques nouveautés… A tout à l'heure Fred & Georges _

En lisant ce mot, Hermione ne fut pas étonnée que les jumeaux en aient tant fait, ils voulaient quelque chose d'original !

« GINNYYYYY ? » appela Hermione du haut des escaliers

« J'arrive Mione ! » répondit la rouquine en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Après avoir repris son souffle, elle lui demanda : « Alors, ta tenue est prête ? Voici le gâteau spécial Weasley ! » elle lui tendit une grosse boite d'1 m de diamètre sur 1,5 m de haut « voilà, tu n'as plus qu'à suivre les instructions de Fred et Georges ! Je te laisse, je vais terminer de préparer la Salle commune ! On doit encore rajouter quelques artifices faits par les jumeaux et Ron arrivera dans cinq minutes donc prépare-toi ! »

« Merci Ginny ! Je vais m'habiller alors ! »

Hermione alla donc sortir de se penderie une jupe légèrement évasée en satin rouge éclatant arrivant au-dessus du genou avec un petit top jaune ocre. Dessus, elle mit une sorte de longue chemise transparente rouge qui descendait jusqu'à la cheville. Elle avait juste fermé quelques boutons sur son ventre et la chemise s'élargissait ensuite.  
Hermione attacha ses cheveux en chignon après les avoir lissés et se maquilla légèrement. En se regardant dans la glace, elle fut étonnée de voir que cette jeune femme aux yeux brillants de joie, qui paraissait si sûre d'elle et si 'femme' fut en fait Hermione Granger !

Elle sortit son cadeau pour Ron qu'elle avait acheté avec Harry : un nouveau balai ! Ce n'était pas le tout nouveau mais il était beaucoup plus performant que l'actuel de Ron et Hermione et Harry avaient bien compris que Ron avait besoin de se sentir vraiment distinct de ses frères, il ne voulait pas être un des enfants Weasley mais Ron, tout simplement.

'Pfff… heureusement que Rogue m'a dit que je ne devais pas venir aujourd'hui… Ca aurait été dommage de rater une fête pareille !' pensa Hermione

Elle se mit donc devant le gâteau dont elle avait enlevé l'emballage et dit l'incantation :

« Pour fêter son âge,  
Je sortirai du montage La surprise va sortir pour cette personne que je vois si souvent Et les feux d'artifice seront éblouissants »

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF…

Hermione se sentit toute fine, légère et elle eut l'impression de rentrer dans le gâteau, poussée par un vent magique. Elle se retrouva donc à l'intérieur du gâteau, assise à l'intérieur d'une bulle qui était entourée du gâteau. Dans 1 minute, Hermione devrait sortir… Elle avait le trac… Et si il y avait un problème !

I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£I£

Rogue lisait tranquillement un livre sur les potions dans l'Histoire ; il s'était assis dans un fauteuil disposé près du feu, dans ses appartements.  
Il arrivait enfin au chapitre qu'il trouvait passionnant : la potion de Polynectar chez les Indo-européens quand il entendit un bruit devant lui…

Il leva immédiatement les yeux et vit un énorme gâteau dont le haut paraissait s'ouvrir…

°Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?° se demanda-t-il avait de voir une femme qu'il trouva très belle sortir du gâteau… Il ne voyait pas son visage caché par les feux d'artifice qui dansaient devant mais elle était magnifique… Il se dégageait d'elle une grâce, une beauté… que ces vêtements cachaient peu d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas du tout vulgaire, juste beau.

Il vit peu à peu le sourire éclatant de la femme qui lui souhaitait un excellent anniversaire avant de voir son visage au complet… GRANGER ? ELLE ? Non mais, elle avait osé le déranger… Et puis comment savait-elle que c'était son anniversaire ? Seul Dumbledore était au courant…

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était ni dans sa salle commune, ni devant Ron… elle paniqua… Puis elle vit Rogue… ROGUE ? LUI ?

Quel cauchemar… la soirée s'annonçait mal…

I£I£I£I£I£I£

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Review please !


	4. Cadeau peu apprécié

Coucou !  
Et bien… je suis vraiment désolée de ce si long retard… J'avais écrit une grosse partie il y a un gros mois et puis… des chapitres pour d'autres fics, des poèmes et des révisions ont fait qu'il n'arrive que maintenant ! 

Enfin, je remercie beaucoup :  
-luffynette : mdr, oui, Hermione n'a vraiment pas de chance.  
-lakmi : hum, mon anniversaire était au moment où j'ai écris donc voilà, mon cerveau a fait des liens et ça a donné le chapitre 3 mdr

Sweety-Witches : en effet, pas simple... mais c'est tout de même Hermione Granger donc faisons confiance.  
-Isa-Syn ex U.S. Hermy : lol oui, je connais le site...tiens, je ne savais pas cela sur la majorité, merci de me l'avoir dit ! lol, tu verras la réction (un peu énervée) de Sev ici !  
-Superfan : lol bah la voici !  
-Zéphira Snape : c'est très gentil, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant !  
-jwulee : waouw ! quel compliment ! merci bcp !

Barbara ou plutôt Chris lol : ouille... c'est pas que ça me met la pression mais tout comme lol... merci de ton soutien chris ! et bonne chance pour math !  
-Lem Black : merci pour tes 3 reviews... hermione saura bien se dévrouiller lol

ouste : elle est ici la suite mdr ! merci bcp !  
-Alya Zmieikissila : waouw, le pseudo lol, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de faute... mdr, faut dire que Rogue est super énervé...

Hermy : et bien Hermione avait jeté un sort sur elle-même pour arrriver devant Ron et par erreur, elle est arrivée devant Rogue... Explications dans le chapitre ! dis-moi si tu n'as pas compris !  
-Encre : le même que sur ? j'espère que ça ira mieux ici ! ;-)

**Bon courage à tous ceux qui étudient !**

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Flogudule

Chapitre 4 : Cadeau peu apprécié

« Miss Granger, que faites-vous là ? » demanda Rogue, en rage

« Euh… Et bien je ne sais pas Professeur, je n'aurais pas dû arriver ici… » bafouilla Hermione, gênée d'être là et d'y être dans une tenue peu appropriée au moment.

« Ne restez pas là comme une empotée Granger, asseyez-vous et mettez ça sur vous ! » lui jeta Rogue en lui jetant une cape en pleine figure, un peu gêné de voir une de ses étudiantes ainsi…

Hermione passa rapidement la cape sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers la porte… Voyant cela, Rogue s'intercala vivement et lui dit :  
« Où allez-vous Miss ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu vos explications… Asseyez-vous, j'attends ! »

Hermione, toujours honteuse d'être ainsi devant le pire professeur de Poudlard, ne discuta pas et retourna s'asseoir face à son professeur fulminant

« Voilà Monsieur, c'est l'anniversaire de Ron Weasley aujourd'hui et… nous avions prévu une petite surprise pour lui… Je devais sortir du gâteau… » s'expliqua Hermione

« Ooooh, comme c'est touchant ! » ricana Rogue « Au fond, Weasley n'a rien perdu, vu le cadeau… »

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de colère et elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre :  
« Au moins, il aurait eu un cadeau, lui ! »

Rogue eut une grimace moqueuse puis il se tourna vers la cheminée et il parût à Hermione qu'il méditait en regardant les flammes. En l'observant ainsi, Hermione vit pour la première fois le vrai visage de cet homme, un visage sans ce masque de froideur et d'ironie qu'il avait toujours. Son visage paraissait… soucieux, désabusé…

Hermione resta quelques secondes sans voix devant les pensées qu'elle entr'apercevait sur le visage de son professeur ; elle se demanda quoi faire et décida de lui demander :

« Professeur ? »

A ces paroles, Rogue sursauta mais, se rendant compte d'où il était et avec qui, il se recomposa son habituel masque de glace.  
« Qu'y a-t-il Miss Granger ? »

« Excusez-moi mais… pourquoi suis-je arrivée ici ? »

« Quelle est la formule que vous avez employé Miss ? »

« Hum… j'ai dit : « Pour fêter son âge,  
Je sortirai du montage La surprise va sortir pour cette personne que je vois si souvent Et les feux d'artifice seront éblouissants » Pourquoi Professeur ? » demanda Hermione après avoir récité la formule

« Décidemment… votre manque de précision est impressionnant… Votre formule peut en fait s'appliquer à toute personne dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui et que vous voyez régulièrement…C'est pour cela que vous êtes arrivée ici, les paramètres de la formule m'allaient aussi… » expliqua Rogue avec exaspération °Quel ennui de tout devoir expliquer à Granger…Etonnant tout de même qu'elle ait inventé une formule aussi minable, peut-être cela ne vient-il pas d'elle°

« Bon, je dirai aux inventeurs de changer la formule alors… Professeur ? Pour le polynectar, dois-je venir cette semaine ? Parce qu'il n'y aura rien à faire sinon attendre… » demanda Hermione en espérant ainsi voir un peu moins son professeur et laisser l'embarras dû à cette soirée s'estomper

« Miss Granger, vous êtes en retenue cette semaine donc vous viendrai, je vous donnerai un autre travail à réaliser, à la hauteur de votre tâche… Si une telle activité existe… »

« Très bien Professeur, à demain » ayant dit ceci, Hermione quitta la salle mais, avant de refermer la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la pièce, c'était quand même le salon de Rogue !

Etonnement, la pièce était réchauffée par un feu puissant dans une grande cheminée qui s'imposait. Les murs étaient sobres, il y avait une énorme bibliothèque sur deux des murs autour de la cheminée mais c'était très impersonnel : il n'y avait aucun cadre, aucune peinture qui aurait pu caractériser les goûts l'habitant de cette pièce. Autour de la cheminée, quelques gros fauteuils verts étaient disposés en cercle et il y avait un bureau imposant en chêne près d'un mur. A côté de ce bureau, il y avait plusieurs étagères où reposaient des dizaines de potions et ingrédients.

Juste avant de claquer la porte, Hermione lança au professeur :  
« Au fait, joyeux anniversaire Professeur ! » et elle s'en alla tranquillement vers l'accueillante salle commune des Gryffondors. Pourquoi lui avait-elle souhaité un bon anniversaire alors qu'il était si désagréable avec elle ? Elle n'en savait rien au fond ; ça avait été impulsif, c'était sorti… naturellement en fait. Maintenant, elle se sentait comme une gamine en faute… En repensant à ce moment, Hermione se dit qu'elle lui avait sans doute souhaité cela tout d'abord parce qu'elle savait qu'il serait étonné et cette idée amusait Hermione. Elle l'avait aussi fait parce qu'elle était certaine qu'à part Dumbledore, personne ne lui souhaitait sans doute jamais son anniversaire et elle trouvait ça terriblement triste… Hermione supposait même que personne, pas même Dumbledore dont ce n'était pas le rôle, ne lui témoignait de l'affection dans sa vie… Ca faisait quand même pitié… Après tout, personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait dans ce cœur qui paraissait fait de pierre… Pourtant, aucun cœur n'est de pierre donc il y avait sûrement aussi des émotions qui le traversaient… 'Oh et puis zut ! C'était uniquement de la faute de Rogue si les choses étaient comme ça, il n'avait qu'à être plus gentil, plus aimable !' se dit Hermione avant d'arriver au portait de la Grosse Dame où Ginny l'attendait, impatiente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Mione ? Tout le monde t'attend ! Et où est le gâteau ? » demanda Ginny

« Hum, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le gâteau Ginny, il n'était pas au point… Il faudrait qu'on trouve vite quelque chose d'autre… » répondit Hermione, embêtée

Ginny réfléchit intensément durant quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'allumèrent : elle avait trouvé une idée !  
« Mione, je sais ! On va tamiser toutes les lumières dans la salle commune et on va mettre un air de musique avec lequel tu vas entrer, en dansant ! Et à la fin de l'air, tu viendras devant lui et tu lui offriras ton cadeau ! » expliqua Ginny agitée

« Hum… Non Ginny, je ne préfère pas… Pourquoi ne lui laisserions-nous pas un mot disant que nous sommes dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il doit nous rejoindre ? Nous éteindrions toutes les lumières et quand il arriverait, après quelques secondes, nous allumerions en commençant une petite fête… »

« Super idée Mione ! Moi j'adopte ! Bon, je vais prévenir les autres, va déjà préparer la Salle toi ! Et n'oublie pas le cadeau ! » répondit la rouquine avant de rentrer dans la Salle Commune.

Mais, juste avant de quitter son amie, Ginny lui demanda, intriguée :  
« Au fait, que fais-tu avec une cape des Serpentards sur le dos ? » et elle s'échappa dans la salle sans être plus intriguée…

'La cape de Rogue !' s'épouvanta Hermione… 'Oh nooooon, je vais encore devoir la lui ramener…' se dit-elle dépitée. Elle ne pourrait donc pas participer à l'anniversaire de Ron… Tous ses problèmes pour arriver à… rien ! Non, certainement pas ! Elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu ! Elle la lui enverrait par hibou et joindrait un petit mot… Hermione ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle lui dirait mais tant pis, elle allait vite passer à la volière pour que cette histoire soit réglée, elle trouverait bien à écrire sur le moment !

Hermione se rendit donc dans ce repère d'oiseaux et s'assit sur une pierre pour écrire ces quelques mots : Bonsoir Professeur,  
Voici votre cape dont j'ai fait bon usage. J'espère que mon parfum ne se sera pas trop imprégné dans celle-ci.  
Merci pour l'accueil de tout à l'heure, Hermione Granger

La belle Gryffondor joignit la cape à la lettre et la confia à un hibou en lui indiquant son destinataire…

Aurait-elle une réponse ?

I£II£I£I£I£I£

Review svp !


	5. Parfum enivrant

Bonjour !  
Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le retard, je viens de rentrer de vacances où je l'ai écrit donc voilà, le temps de poster d'autres fics et voici enfin celle-ci ! 

Merci beaucoup à :  
-**Silmaril666** : merci bcp ! j'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés... ;) Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic te plaise ! J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre !  
-**Calynounette** : tu me fais rougir là... et bien à toi de me dire si ça reste subtil ou non :)  
-**Zéphira Snape** : je suis contente qu'il ait pu te remettre de bonne humeur et j'espère que ce cinquième le fera aussi si tu ne l'es pas pour l'instant (enfin, j'espère que tu l'es mais au cas où...) ! Merci bcp !  
-**Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy** : Je suis d'accord, Ron est saoulant lol ! Attends de voir la réaction de Rogue à la fin du chapitre mdr -Lupini-filae : merci bcp ! et bien la voici !  
-**Kiki** : ouille... désolée de poster la suite si tard... j'espère que tu m'en veux pas !  
-**kawaii-Shina** : mdr heureuse d'avoir pu te faire rire lol

-**Madame Boris Jardel** : tiens, toi je t'ai déjà vue sur le forum de hpf(point)org ! lol moi aussi j'aurais trop voulu voir la tête de Rogue ! mais attends de voir comment il sera à la fin de ce chap lol

Bonne lecture

Bizoos

Flogudule

**Chapitre 5 : Parfum enivrant**

Severus Rogue, professeur de Potions célèbre pour son sadisme envers certains élèves et son flagrant favoritisme pour les Serpentards, était songeur ce soir… Il s'était installé face au feu, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main et son regard restait dans le vague...

Pour une fois, ses yeux noirs n'étaient pas totalement opaques… Hermione Granger, le sourire aux lèvres, lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire… Il revivait sans cesse cette scène depuis que l'insolente Gryffondor l'avait quitté. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc était-ce cette détestable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui avait été la seule à lui souhaiter ce jour qui ne signifiait plus rien pour lui ? Enfin… presque plus rien tout de même lui soufflait une petite voix ! Sinon, pourquoi donc cette petite phrase prononcée par sa, hélas, meilleure élève, lui avait-elle donné un discret sourire qui était inconnu de tous ?

Cela faisait tant d'années que personne ne lui avait présenté ses vœux pour son anniversaire… Même Albus Dumbledore ne le lui avait pas souhaité cette année… Il était si soucieux avec Harry qu'il en avait oublié Severus…  
Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, Severus n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre ! Se dit le sinistre professeur de Potions avant que cette petit voix vienne à nouveau le troubler : 'Et pour être heureux… ?' Etre heureux… A cette pensée, Severus fit un sourire désabusé ; cela faisait tant d'années qu'il n'avait pas connu cette sensation… Plus depuis sa petite enfance sans doute… Personne, depuis sa mère, n'avait jamais réussi à lui illuminer ce cœur si bien caché… Alors pourquoi donc Miss-Parfaite avait-elle réussi à le toucher ? Il ne voulait plus ressentir de sentiments tel que l'amitié ou encore l'amour ! 'Ne jamais être heureux pour ainsi ne pas devenir malheureux par après'… Telle était sa devise… Si il s'obligeait à ne plus rien ressentir de positif ; les événements suivants ne pourraient le désenchanter ! Il appliquait cette idée depuis si longtemps que les conséquences de l'intervention d'Hermione Granger le troublaient… Pourquoi donc avait-il été content d'entendre cette petite phrase ?  
Vite, il devait barricader son cœur à nouveau ! Il ne fallait pas que les gens puissent le toucher ! Même si les souhaits de la petite sorcière avaient ouvert une petite brèche dans son cœur, il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser ouverte ; sinon il souffrirait bientôt à nouveau, se raisonnait-il.

Alors qu'il était là, plongé dans ses pensées, à essayer d'assimiler cette marque de gentillesse qu'on lui avait procuré, il fut dérangé de ses réflexions par de petits bruits secs contre un des carreaux.  
Un petit hibou brun tacheté de blanc toquait sans discontinuer contre la vitre, le pauvre oiseau devait battre de ses ailes avec force pour que la terrible pluie qui tombait ne l'éloigne pas du destinataire de son message.  
Voyant cela, Severus s'extirpa tranquillement de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir le carreau et laisser enfin ce hibou déposer sa missive… Il devait recommencer à appliquer sa devise donc pas de sentiments pour l'oiseau !

Lorsque l'homme eut enfin laissé au hibou l'accès à son bureau, le petit volatile fonça à la vitesse de l'éclair sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il commença à lisser ses plumes toute ébouriffées… Il avait négligemment laissé tomber une lettre et un colis sur le siège du fauteuil quand il croisa le regard du destinataire…  
En voyant ces deux yeux noirs et froids ainsi que ces lèvres pincées dans une moue de désapprobation ; l'oiseau émit un petit piaillement de peur et fila sans demander son reste, préférant la force de la pluie à la présence de cet humain si peu accueillant !

Le professeur de Potions leva les yeux au ciel, décidemment ces oiseaux n'avaient pas plus de courage que ses pitoyables Poufsouffles… Cette constatation le ramena alors à la pensée de cette Gryffondor qui était de plus en plus une énigme pour lui…  
Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette élève si brillante… Pas que ça l'intéresse mais bon… Pourquoi donc lui avait-elle dit ça ? Cette question l'obsédait !

Miss Granger l'intriguait chaque jour davantage ; il se souvenait avec précision du premier cours qu'il avait donné à ces petits Gryffondors… Il s'était moqué de l'insupportable Potter et lui avait posé quelques questions… Pour la première fois d'une longue série, il avait vu un bras se lever avec détermination et rapidité… Plus jamais il n'aurait un cours où il pourrait insulter cette classe sans mentir légèrement… Juste en deuxième, quand Miss-Je-Sais-Tout avait été stupefixée par le Basilic ; là il avait rendre hommage à la nullité des Gryffondors l'esprit libre…  
Elle avait tant changé en sept ans… Elle avait pris beaucoup d'assurance, son savoir n'avait fait que croître et puis… Severus Rogue devait bien avouer qu'elle était devenue une belle jeune femme… Le petit lapin aux cheveux touffus s'était transformé en une femme élégante et distinguée…

Mais pourquoi donc pensait-il tant à Hermione Granger ? se demanda-t-il en se rendant compte que la petite Gryffondor était le centre de ses pensées depuis un long moment.  
En y réfléchissant, si il pensait tant à sa meilleure élève, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle lui faisait pensé à lui quand il était jeune…

Moins maintenant que lorsqu'elle était en première année mais tout de même ! Comme lui, elle était alors seule, renfermée sur sa soif de connaissances… Mais elle avait su se lier d'amitié avec ces deux incapables, Potter et Weasley… Severus eut une moue de dégoût, enfin… L'amitié ne se commande pas… Elle avait mal choisi ses compagnons de tout les jours… 'Elle, elle en a eu au moins !' persifla la petite voix. Oui c'est vrai, lui n'avait pas eu d'amis… Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait pu s'ouvrir aux autres alors que lui se renfermait de plus en plus.

Mais le plus grand point commun était en fait cette énorme soif de savoir qu'il possédait tous les deux, la sienne l'avait poussé trop loin… Il avait voulu savoir trop de choses sur la magie noire et en avait payé très largement le prix… Tous deux étaient des 'grosses têtes' ; premiers de classe chaque année ! Sauf que lui ne levait pas la main quand il savait, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois… Il manquait trop de confiance en lui pour…

La jolie Gryffondor n'avait plus rien d'une enfant maintenant… C'était devenue une belle femme à la silhouette agréable et au tempérament de feu… Si il n'avait pas été Severus Rogue, sans doute les éclairs que lançaient parfois les yeux d'Hermione l'auraient-ils intimidé…  
Mais son cœur était scellé et ne craignait donc plus grand-chose… Pour craindre, il faut laisser son cœur s'exprimer… Et le professeur en avait décidé autrement. 'Vraiment ? Et les souhaits de Miss Granger alors ?' insista cette petite voix qui devenait bien trop envahissante pour Severus…  
Miss Granger c'était… une erreur ! Il s'était laissé à une émotion ce soir… Il broyait du noir avant qu'elle n'arrive, une partie de son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son roman et pensait à cet anniversaire que personne ne lui avait souhaité… Alors quand elle avait fait son apparition et lui dit cette petite phrase qu'il n'entendait plus jamais, il avait faibli… Mais ça ne se reproduirait plus !

Après avoir pris cette résolution, le professeur se décida à se rasseoir non sans avoir auparavant récupéré son verre de Whisky Pur Feu sur le rebord de la cheminée… Mais décidemment, il ne pourrait être tranquille ce soir se dit-il en voyant le colis et la lettre déposés par le hibou froussard sur le siège du fauteuil…

Il était assez étonné de recevoir du courrier, c'était plutôt rare… A part les différents ingrédients dont il avait besoin, il ne commandait jamais rien alors que pouvait donc contenir ce paquet !

Personne le lui écrivait en fait… Il n'avait pas d'amis, son caractère renfermé et son style très caustique faisait fuir tout le monde… Ce qui n'était pas trop pour lui déplaire, il s'était peu à peu habitué à cette solitude forcée… Bien sûr, ses soirées lui semblaient parfois un peu longues mais il ne devait jamais s'occuper de faire plaisir à quelqu'un ; personne dont il ne fallait se soucier…

Ayant pris place dans son fauteuil, Severus Rogue se décida enfin à décacheter cette mystérieuse lettre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'écriture sur l'enveloppe ; cela lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ne s'attarda pas à chercher, il le saurait bien vite en lisant la lettre…

_Bonsoir Professeur,_

_  
Voici votre cape dont j'ai fait bon usage. J'espère que mon parfum ne se sera pas trop imprégné dans celle-ci.  
Merci pour l'accueil de tout à l'heure, _

_Hermione Granger_

Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Encore… Il avait l'impression que celle-ci l'obsédait aujourd'hui…  
Et elle se permettait même d'être une fois de plus insolente après ce qu'elle avait fait !

Tout en délaçant la ficelle qui attachait son paquet, le professeur de Potions revivait dans son esprit la scène qu'il venait de vivre avec Granger…  
Quand il l'avait vu, il avait eu un choc ; qui était donc cette femme magnifique ? Et puis quand il avait compris, il avait été… déçu, il devait bien l'avouer… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'est ce qu'il avait ressenti…

Au début, Miss Granger avait été terriblement gênée, en témoignait son teint qui s'était joliment rosé… Et puis il avait suffi qu'il touche son ego pour qu'elle se reprenne et commence à répliquer ! Quand elle l'avait quitté, elle avait laissé l'impression d'être partie en gagneuse… Alors qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, elle aurait dû être embarrassée, rouge comme une pivoine ou même simplement mal à l'aise mais non, il avait fallu que cette satanée Gryffondor recouvre bien vite son aplomb et laisse à son interlocuteur le goût de la défaite…

Cet événement donnait à cet homme si seul un drôle de sentiment… Il était en même temps agacé que quelqu'un ait osé le défier et surtout, qu'il l'ait battu et en même temps… Il appréciait ce genre de caractère de battante… Il aimait qu'on lui réplique, avoir un adversaire à sa taille lui faisait… plaisir…  
Non ! Il ne voulait plus être heureux de quelque chose ! Sinon il serait malheureux ensuite ! Granger avait décidemment ouvert plus qu'une brèche, elle avait percé un fossé !

Toute à ses réflexions, il avait oublié son colis… Ses longs et fins doigts blancs écartèrent alors le papier et une douce mais envoûtante odeur de lilas lui monta à la tête…  
Cet homme au cœur barricadé ne put résister et porta sa cape contre son visage pour en humer doucement ce parfum si élégant…

Si quelqu'un avait vu ce spectacle, il en aurait été abasourdi…  
Le sinistre professeur de Potions en train de respirer délicatement une cape imprégnée du parfum de sa meilleure élève, le visage détendu de… bonheur…

* * *

Voilà ! Review please ! 


	6. Simple rêve ?

Coucou vous tous ! 

Voici enfin le 6ème chapitre de « Deux cerveaux ensemble » !  
Le 7ème est déjà en cours d'écriture donc ne devrait pas tarder (maximum 10 jours) !

Je suis désolée pour le temps entre les update, j'ai été durant de longs mois dans un projet pour écrire un roman mais le voilà fin et me revoici avec cette fic !

Merci beaucoup à :  
- **Me, Myself and I** : je suis ravie de l'apprendre, en espérant qu'il en sera de même pour e chapitre !  
- **Silmaril666** : lol, à mon avis, la suite va te plaira ;)

-**Zéphira Snape** : merci pr ta review… j'espère que les descriptions des sentiments seront plus à ta convenance ici…  
-**Hazel Malfoy** : merciiii ! voici la suite !  
-**Aziza** : oui… bonheur… je sais, c'est fou lol. Bisous !  
-**Rosenoire** : avec bcp de retard, voici enfin la suite ! en espérant qu'elle te plaira !  
-**Tara91** : pas vite mais la suite quand même !  
-**Nineve** : j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi, voici la suite !  
-**Valalyeste** : sisi, une suite est prévue (suis désolééééééééééééée pour le retard) et ça devrait aller bcp bcp plus vite mtn pour les update !

-**Dreamy** : euh… merci ? XD. Thanks pour tes compliments, c'est très gentil à toi….

Bonne lecture !

Bisous

Flog

_Pour Chris… en souvenir de Dalida et de Voulzy !_

_Chapitre 6 : Simple rêve ?_

_Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, tentant sans succès de se concentrer sur ses copies… Il était 19h55. Hermione viendrait-elle ?  
Après 'l'incident' de la veille, il ne savait comment il devait se comporter face à la fascinante Gryffondor…._

_20h00… Toujours pas de signes de Miss Granger. Pourtant, le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé en lui rendant la cape semblait plutôt moqueur…_

_Comment donc une élève avait-elle pu autant le chambouler ! Une Gryffondor de surcroît !_

_Où était donc le sinistre et froid professeur Rogue !  
Disparu, évaporé, après une soirée troublante avec une élève presque ensorcelante…_

_20h10… Elle ne viendrait plus. Severus se demandait comment il allait occuper sa soirée… L'homme avait pris habitude et, force était de l'admettre, plaisir à ces soirées passées en compagnie d'Hermione…. Hermione qui n'était plus l'insupportable Granger Miss-Je-Sais-Tout mais la jeune femme étonnante qu'il avait découverte la veille…_

_A 20h20, Severus se leva et commença à ranger ses copies, autant aller travailler dans ses appartements alors._

_Mais, alors qu'il était plongé dans un minutieux travail de classement de feuilles, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant paraitre une Hermine échevelée et à bout de souffle. La jeune femme portait la main à son cœur et elle reprit sa respiration avant de parler enfin :_

_« Excusez-moi Professer, Ronald Weasley a renversé du jus de citrouille sur ma robe et j'ai du aller me changer… »_

_Severus leva les yeux et resta estomaqué… Hermione portait une robe de lin beige s'évasant au genou, les bretelles en perles de bois rappelaient la ceinture faite de fins lacets bruns entremêlés qui se déposait sur ses hanches.  
Ses cheveux étaient élégamment lâchés, la faisant ressembler à une nymphe sauvage… Superbe, se dit Severus avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien de Granger !_

_Il en était néanmoins bouche bée… Ses joues rougies par la course rehaussait sa peau légèrement hâlée… Une femme magnifique, Granger ou non !_

_« Hum…. »_

_Hermione avait émis un léger toussotement afin de rompre le malaise qu'elle commençait à ressentir en sentant sur elle le regard pourtant toujours impassible de son professeur._

_Rogue se reprit et se détourna brusquement d'elle pour aller se poster devant se réserve d'ingrédients._

_« Bien, puisque vous ne pourrez pas travailler sur le Polynectar ce soir, vous allez réaliser une autre potion. Je la surveillerai d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle demande une grande précison… ! »_

_Rogue ouvrit son armoire et murmura pour lui-même :_

_« Bon, que faut-il… ?Alors alors, du sang de chauve-souris… »_

_Où était-il ce fichu sang ! Depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer !  
Voilà, sang de chauve-souris, à la lettre C !_

_Severus allait se saisir du flacon quand une main l'attrapa avant lui…._

_Les fins doigts d'Hermione avaient emprisonné le bocal et les blanches pattes d'araignée de son professeur s'étaient refermées sur la main droite de la jeune femme…_

_Ils ne bougeaient plus, figés par leur position._

_Enfin, lentement, Rogue pivota jusqu'à faire face à son élève._

_Les yeux de braise plongèrent dans les noisettes._

_Des flots d'émotions se mêlaient, se fondaient._

_Insensiblement, la main gauche d'Hermione se rapprocha de celle de son professeur et elle se posa doucement sur la joue droite de Severus…_

_Il sentait sa main qui tremblait légèrement et une douceur paisible l'envahissait…_

_Tous deux étaient bouleversés, comme seuls au monde. Ils étaient semblables à de petits animaux apeurés qui n'osent pas bouger, de peur de faire une mégarde et de détruire la perfection de l'instant…_

_Ce fut Severus qui finit pourtant par briser leur immobilité pour renforcer encore leur soudaine intimité…_

_Frissonnant sous l'avalanche d'émotions qui le parcouraient, l'homme lâcha la main droite d'Hermione pour aller cueillir son visage._

_Les yeux bruns d'Hermione étaient immenses, océan aux écumes déchirées par les vents…._

_Très lentement, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres enfin se rejoignirent en un feu d'artifices de bonheur absolu…._

Severus Rogue sortit doucement des bras de Morphée… quel rêve !  
Cette satanée Granger l'obsédait décidemment !

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un tel rêve !

Maintenant qu'il était réveillé, la douce sensation qu'il avait cru ressentir lui échappait, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure qu'il la recherchait…  
Quelle étonnante sensation… L'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti homme, simple homme devant une jeune femme ensorcelante. Il n'y avait d'homme torturé par son passé et au cœur de pierre, il n'y avait alors eu qu'un homme presque… heureux.

Bon, maintenant, ça suffisait ces états d'âme d'adolescent, c'était d'un ridicule ! se reprit Severus. Il avait du travail et Granger n'était qu'une gamine insupportable, il avait intérêt à se mettre ça en tête !  
Mais en fait… toute cette pitoyable histoire de gâteau et de cape s'était-elle seulement vraiment produite ! Si ça se trouvait… Peut-être que tout cela aussi n'était qu'un rêve !

Severus se mit à espérer, ainsi il pourrait à nouveau voir Granger comme une simple élève !  
Il lui suffisait de voir où se trouvait sa cape… Il rangeait tout méticuleusement dans ses armoires en temps normal !

A la hâte, Rogue se rendit dans sa salle de séjour et fureta rapidement, à la recherche de sa cape.

Mais, alors qu'il venait, en nage, de déplacer une armoire pour voir s'il n'aurait pas jeté la cape en-dessous –on ne savait jamais !-, il se souvint…  
Non, ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Sauf cette ridicule histoire de baiser, bien sur, tout s'était effectivement déroulé. Severus se rappelait avoir glissé la cape renfermant la délicate odeur de Granger sous son oreiller…. Il avait ainsi pu humer son parfum avant de s'endormir, comme s'il avait été dans ses bras….

Bon, ça suffisait vraiment maintenant ! Il se faisait l'impression d'être un vieux solitaire sénile, sentimental et pitoyable ! Il avait intérêt à se raisonner, il avait cours dans une heure !

Avec… les Gryffondors, se rendit-il compte… Donc avec Hermione….

------------

Les Gryffondors entraient tous dans la classe de potions avec un visage morose et découragé…. Selon eux, ils venaient de pénétrer dans la salle de torture avec, au programme, deux heures de torture mentale et d'humiliation…  
Seule Hermione n'était pas déprimée par les heures à venir, son visage semblait plutôt angoissé…  
La jeune fille regrettait son geste audacieux de la veille, qui sait ce que le mystérieux professeur Rogue avait pensé de son message ! Peut-être l'avait-il trouvée insolente et ridicule… !

Pourquoi avait-elle eu un tel geste d'ailleurs ? Hermione n'en savait trop rien au fond, elle avait eu envie de toucher cet homme énigmatique qu'elle trouvait parfois fascinant… Il avait beau être de temps en temps injuste, elle avait découvert chez lui une facette humaine et attachante qui ne demandait qu'à apparaitre aux yeux de tous, pensait-elle. Une âme apeurée, traquée…

La Gryffondor gardait les yeux baissés, de peur de voir le regard moqueur de son professeur alors que lui la dévorait des yeux.

Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jolie jeune femme qui avait peuplé s es rêves…

Il finit heureusement par réussir à revenir à la réalité et le sinistre professeur Rogue réapparut pour donner son cours… En évitant tout de même soigneusement d'interroger Hermione qui était de toute façon elle-même trop soucieuse pour songer à lever la main….

L'heure de la retenue arriva hélas trop rapidement et ce fut avec soulagement que Severus vit arriver 20h25… Hermione n'était pas encore là, son rêve ne se réaliserait pas ! soupira-t-il, calmé. Il commença à ranger son bureau quand il entendit une voix essoufflée sur le pas de sa porte….

« Excusez-moi Professeur, Ronald Weasley a renversé du jus de citrouille sur ma robe et j'ai du aller me changer…. »

Severus fut bien obligé de lever les yeux.

Hermione était là, splendide dans une robe en lin beige……

-----------------

J'espère que vous aimé aimé ! review please !

**Si vous voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste la prochaine fois, laissez-moi votre adresse mail dans une review !**


	7. Troublante soirée

Bonsoir tout le monde ! 

Voici déjà le 7ème chapitre de « deux cerveaux ensemble » !

Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont beaucoup motivée à écrire la suite !

Merci à :  
-**Lalala** : éh non, je n'abandonne jamais mes fics donc ne t'inquiète pas, quelque soit le temps que je prenne pour poster, je posterai !

-**wanted4fake** : merciiii bcp, ça me fait très plaisir.  
-**Maryryder** : merci, la voici !  
-**Céline **: j'espère que ce chap te plaira aussi, bisous

-**Abelforth Dumbledore** : merci pr ta 'fidélité' et ta gentillesse Greg, en espérant que tu vas bien ! gros bisous

-**Maudette** : quasiment totalement prémonitoire oui… tu verras dans ce chap )  
-**Camerata** : peut-être peut-être…. Surprise ! lol

-**DrDanaScully** : et bien merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir…  
-**Zaika** : la voiciiiii !

-**Nessae** : merci, c'est très gentil à toi !  
-**Ewiliane** : et bien la voici enfin alors !

**Comme toujours, si vous voulez que je vous prévienne lorsque je posterai le prochain chap, laissez moi votre adresse mail dans un review !**

Bonne lecture !

Bizoos

Flog

_Pour Christel qui aime tant ce genre de scènes…._

_Chapitre 7 : Troublante soirée_

Rogue était médusé devant l'époustouflante Hermione… Faudrait-il donc que son rêve se réalise ! Le professeur de potions était purement et simplement bouleversé. Que devait-il faire !  
Accomplir ce qu'il comptait faire, en prenant le risque que son songe se réalise, ou modifier tous ses plans… ?  
Son aplomb reprit le dessus, ça suffisait ces hésitations d'adolescent ! Il allait suivre son programme à la lettre et Granger n'avait qu'à bien se tenir !

« Bon, nous allons réaliser une potion complexe ce soir, donc j'en surveillerai le déroulement. Tout d'abord, du sang de chauve-souris » dit-il fermement avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées vers son armoire à ingrédients.

Se souvenant de son rêve, il chercha automatiquement à la lettre C, sans succès mais avec beaucoup d'exaspération.  
Où était donc ce foutu bocal !  
Ses doigts se crispaient d'énervement face à ce rêve qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier !  
Rah ! Il allait finir par renverser toute cette armoire !

Severus s'obligea à inspirer lentement afin de retrouver son calme… Voilàààààà, il s'en souvenait, le sang de chauve-souris était à la lettre S !

Promptement, il voulut s'en saisir mais une main le devança… Comme dans son rêve, se rendit-il compte avec colère.  
Il se tourna vers Hermione, planta ses yeux d'Enfer dans la douceur brune et crut à nouveau ressentir le merveilleux sentiment de ses songes.

Fâché contre lui-même d'être autant esclave d'un simple rêve, il voulut en finir avec ce songe !

Brusquement, il lâcha la main d'Hermione et il prit violemment le visage de son élève entre ses mains pour écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes, durement, voulant comme la punir du désir qu'elle lui inspirait !

Hermione resta d'abord interdite, n'arrivant pas à assimiler que son professeur de potions, un homme qu'elle admirait et détestait en même temps, soit en train de l'embrasser avec force…

La jeune femme lâcha ensuite le flacon qui se brisa à terre et enroula ses mains autour du cou de son professeur… Elle répondit à son baiser, timidement…

Severus, lui, commença à ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres et du moment et il l'embrassa plus délicatement, tendrement.  
Hermione ne savait plus qui elle était, où elle était, elle ne savait qu'une chose : qu'elle était parfaitement bien, si proche de cet homme qui l'embrassait comme un homme amoureux…

Celui-ci entreprit de caresser doucement sa joue avant de laisser descendre sa main sur le corps de cette femme qu'il désirait…

Lorsqu'Hermione sentit la main de son professeur sur sa poitrine à travers ses vêtements, la réalité lui revint en pleine tête !

Elle était en train d'embrasser un homme qui l'avait insultée pendant des années !  
Même si ce baiser était magique, il s'agissait de Rogue !  
Rogue qui entretenait une haine sans merci avec Harry !

Violemment, Hermione se recula en arrière et, les jours en feu d'émotions et de colère, regarda fixement Severus avant de courir hors de la classe, ne sachant quoi lui dire.  
Elle bouillonnait d'émotions… De tendresse… mais aussi de fureur face à cet homme qui l'avait embrassée de force…… et avec qui elle avait été si heureuse l'espace d'un instant….

La jeune Gryffondor courut, courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour échapper à ces émotions qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler….

Finalement, à bout de souffle, elle s'adossa à un mur et laissa ses larmes couler… Elle ne savait pas véritablement pourquoi elle pleurait mais toute sa peur, sa joie et sa colère se clarifiaient lentement en elle alors que des perles de diamant traçaient un lent chemin sur ses joues.

Il ne sut jamais combien de temps elle resta ainsi, à sangloter en silence en se demandant pourquoi ce baiser lui avant tant plu…  
Ce fut Harry qui trouva finalement Hermione… Il ne posa aucune question, ce n'était pas le moment.  
Non, il s'adossa au mur à côté de sa meilleure amie et il la prit dans ses bras. Il exerça une légère pression sur sa taille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent accroupis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Hermione avait enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Harry, trempant sans le vouloir le col de son meilleur ami. Elle avait beau tenter de se reprendre, ne voulant pas montrer à Harry une Hermione faible et désœuvrée, elle n'y arrivait pas ! Il fallait qu'elle laisse son chagrin s'échapper… !

« Là Mione, ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour toi Mione, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi…. »

Harry tentait maladroitement de consoler sa meilleure amie mais, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être le confident de ces dames, il ne savait trop quoi lui dire…Alors il lui tapotait doucement les cheveux en la serrant délicatement contre son cœur…  
Hermione était tant pour lui, plus qu'une amie, c'était la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu… Une grande sœur qui veillait sur lui sans cesse et à qui il tenait plus que tout…  
Entre eux, presque jamais de gestes d'affection… Mais chacun le savait, eux deux, c'était 'à la vie à la mort'… Comme des frères et sœurs, rien ne pourrait jamais vraiment les séparer, il y a avait trop entre eux pour cela….

Peu à peu, la respiration d'Hermione s'apaisa. Elle devint régulière, lente… Et lorsqu'Harry voulut s'écarter un peu de son amie pour la regarder dans les yeux, il sentit son poids s'affaisser sur lui… Hermione s'était endormie dans ses bras…

Ses joues étaient empourprées par l'émotion, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes et son nez rougi… Ses cheveux noyaient son visage, lui donnant l'air d'une petite fille en faute qui serait tombée en pleurs dans les bras de son frère…

Mais n'était-ce pas un peu cela ? se demanda Harry… Après tout, ils étaient comme frère et sœur et il avait remarqué depuis longtemps que, sous la froideur d'Hermione, se cachait une fille au cœur d'or… Elle aussi avait ses soucis, ses peines, ses peurs…  
A 17 ans, on n'est pas encore adulte et, comme chacun, l'intelligente Gryffondor gardait encore une petite part de son esprit d'enfant…  
Ce soir, elle allait mal, elle avait fini par se réfugier dans les bras de celui qui était comme un frère pour elle…

Voyant son amie endormie, enfin consolée, Harry ne vit qu'une chose à faire… Il ne comptait certainement pas laisser Hermione ici pour qu'elle se fasse ensuite découvrir par Rusard, ni la réveiller alors qu'elle avait l'air si calme…  
Il la porterait donc jusqu'à leur Salle Comune… Et là…. Et bien il verrait !

--------------

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, Severus Rogue sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat métallique, il ne savait plus quoi penser…

Lentement, l'esprit absent, il approcha sa baguette de ses longs cheveux de jais et un fin fil d'argent sortit de son crâne. Le professeur de potions déposa son souvenir dans sa pensine et plongea immédiatement dedans.  
Il voulait voir ce qu'il venait de vivre, comprendre pourquoi, à quel moment, il avait ressenti cette étonnante douceur dans son cœur qui était depuis longtemps aride !

Severus se sentit aspiré dans le liquide froid et il arriva lourdement à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait auparavant, ayant une vue parfaite pour observer ce…. couple qui s'embrassait…

Il revit l'homme qui emprisonnait violemment, durement, la jeune femme qui se transforma alors en statue de sel…

Elle ouvrit des yeux immenses, tel un animal terrifié, et plongea son regard dans les ténèbres des iris de son professeur…. Là parut se produire un déclic et elle referma lentement ses jolis yeux, pour lâcher le flacon qui lui encombrait les mains et enrouler doucement ses bras autour du cou de son professeur…

Lui, après un instant d'étonnement à ressentir une telle tendresse autour de lui, ferma les yeux et adoucit sa pression sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ses traits se détendaient alors qu'une joie paisible semblait envahir son visage…

La jeune femme, elle, se serra un peu plus contre son professeur, semblant ne vouloir plus faire qu'un avec lui. Enfin, elle entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, approfondissant ainsi leur baiser maintenant si doux….

Leur deux visages semblaient heureux, unis dans une même lumière qui rendait plus doux tous leurs traits…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être davantage à sa hauteur et ses mains se mirent à caresser doucement le cou de son professeur.

Puis, l'homme parut être emporté dans cette bulle qu'ils formaient tous les deux, par la perfection du moment, et il se mit lui aussi à caresser tendrement la jeune femme….

Mais lui était homme alors qu'elle n'était qu'une jeune fille… Ses caresses devinrent donc celles d'un homme et elle prit peur….

Severus en avait assez vu, il retourna dans le présent.

Il devenait fou, se dit-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains…. Il avait embrassé une élève et il avait adoré cela !

Le pire, pensa-t-il soudain, c'était qu'à refaire, il referait la même chose…. Sauf la fin… Mais cette gamine n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi après tout, il était un homme par Merlin ! Il était normal qu'il ait de telles réactions… !

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait adoré ce baiser….. Hermione le bouleversait beaucoup trop…. !

Une image frappa Severus de plein fouet. Leurs deux visages totalement épanouis dans le bonheur…

Avec désespoir, il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de ressentir de tendres sentiments pour la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter….

--------------

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par le bruit du bec d'un petit hibou blanc qui tapait au carreau… Il portait une grande enveloppe dans son bec, où un nom était écrit en lettres rouges : Hermione Granger…

--------------

Review please… J'espère que ça vs a plu !


	8. Un humble mortel

Bonsoir tt le monde… 

Voici le 8ème chap de cette fic, pour ceux qui lisent « Rééducation au bonheur », ce chap vs rappellera peut-être le dernier chap posté, j'en suis désolée, j'ai eu un soudain penchant pour Rogue ces jours-ci !

Merci à :  
**Mimi **: merci bcp, c'est hyper gentil !! j'espère que tu as reçu mon mail !  
**Tara91** : la voici enfin !!

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Flog

**Comme toujours, si vs voulez que je vous prévienne quand je poste, laissez-moi votre adresse mail dans une review ;)**

_Chapitre 8 : Un humble mortel_

_Ô ténébreuse Hermione, ô nymphe sagace_

_Depuis des semaines, la douce mélopée de ta voix hante mes songes et ton sourire lumineux de vie réchauffe la terre aride de mon cœur…_

_Hier soir pourtant, ô malheur, j'ai senti le souffle fétide des Kères s'approcher de mon âme… je t'ai aperçue et j'ai vu tes yeux aux mille nuances perlés de larmes…_

_Jolie nymphe à l'esprit si brillant, dont le savoir époustoufle le simple mortel que je suis, permets-moi de t'assurer que lorsque ton sera trop sombre, lorsque des nuages menaceront ton âme, je veillerai sur toi…_

_Tu es ma muse et c'est le cœur sans espoir que je te protégerai…_

_Un humble mortel_

Hermione déposa la lettre sans comprendre… qui avait donc bien pu lui envoyer cette lettre ?? Etait-ce une farce ?  
C'était si joli, si romantique…. Cela ressemblait à un rêve.  
C'en était d'ailleurs certainement un, se reprit la Gryffondor avec fermeté, elle l'aurait su si quelqu'un avait ce genre de sentiments pour elle…  
Il n'y avait que Ron qui se montrait parfois d'une jalousie étonnante… mais il aurait été incapable d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi romantique et fin !  
Ca devait être une farce, se raisonna-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur…

De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas le savoir, le hibou qui lui avait remis cette missive était déjà reparti, ayant surement eu pour ordre de ne pas attendre de réponse…

A quelques mètres de là, une personne aperçut l'air troublé d'Hermione et, voyant la lettre, il se dit qu'il tenait là une excellente idée : il allait écrire des lettres à celle qu'il aimait… !!

Plus loin, un autre observait aussi l'intelligente Gryffondor et lui fut quelque peu déçu en voyant le visage peiné de la demoiselle… Peut-être n'avait-elle pas apprécié sa lettre…  
Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux vers lui, ne se doutant de rien…  
Tant pis, il continuerait à lui écrire !! Elle le rendait fou….

----------

Lorsque 20h arriva, Hermione sentit son ventre se crisper de nervosité… Elle avait rendez-vous avec Rogue ce soir, comme toujours. Elle aurait déjà du y être mais la jeune fille hésitait à s'y rendre…

Après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, elle ne savait pas quelle conduite avoir avec son professeur et son cœur était lui-même trop embrumé pour qu'il puisse l'aider….

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, contempla la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait et prit sa décision !

Severus Rogue jeta un œil d'œil à son horloge. 20h02. Elle ne viendrait pas, logique.  
Une moue désabusée lui monta aux lèvres… Inconsciemment, il avait espéré cette retenue toute la journée…  
Mais en même temps, que lui aurait-il dit ?

« Miss Granger, pardonnez-moi pour hier soir. Je n'ai pu réfréner un élan passionné de mon cœur. Maintenant, reprenons avec le Polynectar si vous le voulez bien. » ?

Ridicule.

« Grangez, si vous vous avisez de parler à qui que ce soit du petit incident d'hier soir, soyez certaine que la vie de votre Potter passera de pitoyable à abominable. » ?

Non… tentant mais non.

« Hermione… Je dois vous avouer quelque chose pour que vous compreniez l'incident d'hier soir…. Vous avez enflammé mon cœur… Je vous aime… » ?

Là, il devenait pitoyable !!

« Bon, au travail Miss Granger ! Le monde ne vous attendra pas ! »

Un peu sec pour cette Gryffondor si intelligente…

Ou ne rien dire et l'embrasser passionnément ?

Bon, stop ! Ca suffisait toutes ses bêtises !! Un rêve, un baiser et il perdait la tête…. Ridicule…. !!!

Oui, il avait effectivement perdu l'esprit depuis vingt-quatre heures…. Mais qu'elle était belle, intelligente, surprenante… désirable !  
Elle l'avait ensorcelée…. Une gamine de vingt ans de moins que lui !  
Il avait intérêt à vite se reprendre, il ne pouvait se permettre de rêvasser ainsi !!

Mais…. Oh oui, elle réveillait quelque chose dans son cœur…

Severus, plongé dans ces amoureuses réflexions, n'entendit pas les coups frappés à la porte…. Ce fut la voix de celle qui obsédait ses pensées qui le ramena pourtant à la réalité.

« Professeur ?? Professeur Rogue, vous êtes là ?? » demandait doucement Hermione, derrière la porte. Elle s'était finalement décidée à venir, après tout, le professeur de potions ne lui avait pas signifié que les retenues étaient terminées, elle devait donc continuer à venir chaque soir.

Sursautant, Severus se leva brusquement et ouvrit la porte avec fougue, pour se retrouver à une vingtaine de centimètres d'Hermione.

Pétrifiés par leur proximité, ils ne bougèrent plus. Le souffle court, ils se dévisageaient du regard, un tourbillon de pensées agitant leurs prunelles.

Hermione revivait sans cesse le moment de leur baiser, la sensation merveilleuse qu'elle avait ressentie dans les bras de son professeur…. Tout cela lui revient en mémoire avec violence, la laissant bouleversée et le cœur chaviré.

Severus se remémorait lui aussi leur époustouflant baiser de la veille mais il songeait aussi au moment présent… Que dire ? Que faire ? Tout ce qu'il avait préparé lui échappait totalement, il n'était plus que confusion et tempête d'émotions…

Ils revivaient tous les deux de plus en plus intensément le baiser de la veille, ils sentaient à nouveau la douceur des lèvres, l'emprise des bras, la chaleur de leur cœur à cet instant…. Sans qu'ils ne sachent qui avaient commencé, leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement….

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il parut se faire un déclic et tout s'accéléra. Chacun cueillit le visage de l'autre de ses deux mains et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, violemment. On aurait cru qu'ils avaient peur de se noyer dans l'océan de la vie, que chacun était la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre et que s'ils ne s'accrochaient pas intensément l'un à l'autre, ils se perdraient dans les ténèbres…

Severus et Hermione étaient comme soudés, seuls sur un écueil au milieu de la tempête.

Doucement, sans cesser d'embrasser son professeur, Hermione, qui fermait les yeux, passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et s'accrocha encore davantage à lui….

Ils n'étaient plus professeur et élève, ils n'étaient même plus Severus et Hermione, ils n'étaient que deux être attirés comme des aimants et qui avaient désespérément besoin de se tenir dans leurs bras…

Ce fut un miaulement de Miss Teigne qui les ramena au monde réel… Ils rouvrirent leurs yeux et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient respectivement en train d'embrasser un professeur et une élève !!!

Hermione ne comprenait pas…. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ?!? Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par Rogue ?  
D'accord, il avait une aura de mystère qui la fascinait et son intelligence était remarquable…. Mais de là à en tomber amoureuse ?!? Mille fois non !!!! se convainquit-elle.

Rogue, quant à lui, se trouvait complètement fou…. Depuis 2 jours, il ne se reconnaissait plus… Une petite voix en lui persifla qu'il était fou d'amour… Il préféra ne pas l'écouter.

A toute vitesse, il chercha quoi dire…. Qu'avait-il préparé déjà ?? Oh, il n'en savait plus rien… !!

Severus se recula rapidement, recomposa son habituel visage morne et dit, de sa voix trainante et monotone mais pourtant vacillante :  
« Hum Miss Granger euh… hier soir euh…. coeur et euh… incident mais euh… abominable cœur et euh… travail »

Hermione, tremblotante d'émotion et complètement déboussolée, ne comprit absolument rien aux paroles de son professeur mais elle entendit le mot 'travail' et supposa qu'elle devait se mettre au travail…

Péniblement, les joues rouges et les mains hésitantes, Hermione se mit à préparer sa potion dans un grand silence, alors que Severus tentait vainement de se concentrer sur ses copies. Son trouble le conduit d'ailleurs à mettre des T à tous ces stupides Poufsouffles de première, ces pauvres idiots ne méritaient de toute façon pas mieux !!

Chacun songeait à ce qu'il s'était passé et se disait qu'il valait mieux oublier, ce n'avait été qu'un moment d'égarement pour l'autre, un baiser qu'il valait mieux refouler tout au fond de sa mémoire….

Hermione quitta la salle de classe aussitôt son travail terminé, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sortir plus tard que d'habitude, étant donné sa petite 'pause' du début.  
Après un rapide « Bonsoir Professeur » un peu gêné, elle sortit donc de la classe à toute allure.  
Ron l'attendait au bout du couloir mais Hermione allait si vite qu'elle ne le vit pas. Il fallut que le rouquin coure derrière elle en silence et lui attrape la main en silence –il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde se faire remarquer par le sinistre Rogue !- pour qu'elle le remarque enfin.

La jeune Gryffondor, muette de surprise et le cœur battant à la chamade, se retourna lentement… Qui donc pouvait lui prendre ainsi la main… ? Serait-il possible que… ? Rogue ?

Les prunelles brunes s'éteignirent en voyant la chevelure rousse de son meilleur ami… Oh, ce n'était que Ron….

Celui-ci crut que le léger sourire qu'Hermione affichait au début lui était destiné et il se permit de la prendre dans ses bras, cherchant à toute vitesse une excuse plausible à cela.

« Oh euh Mione ! J'étais inquiet !! Comme tu es en retard, j'ai eu peur que euh… Enfin, qu'il y ait eu un problème avec ce vieux sadique de Rogue !! »

Hermione, embarrassée, ne savait quoi répondre et ne pensa donc pas immédiatement à se dégager de l'étreinte 'amicale' de Ron.

« Euh non non, je voulais juste euh… finir ma potion avant de partir ! » expliqua-t-elle rapidement avant de se dégager des bras de son ami pour s'écarter un peu et reprendre plus légèrement : « Bon, on y va ? »

Les deux amis s'en retournèrent donc à leur salle commune, tous deux aussi troublés que l'était un certain professeur de Poudlard, dans ses cachots…..

------------------

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Review please ! 


	9. Lis en moi Mione !

Bonjour !! 

Voici le neuvième chap

La chanson appartient à Isabelle Huppert et se nomme "Message personnel" !

Merci à :  
**Céline** : celui-ci est un peu plus long, j'espère que ça t'ira !  
**Mimi **: c'est gentil ça j'espère que tu aimeras encore une fois !  
**Ayame-raving mad** : et tu VAS savoir mtn lol

**Ewiliane** : Pardon patron, voici enfin la suite ! mdr (on se fait martyrisé ici )  
**Maryryder** : hmmm... que diras-tu à la fin de ce chap alors :s

**Maria **: pr la lettre, tu auras des éléments de réponse dans ce chap... mais encore rien de clair ! (sinon c'est pas drole :D)  
**Gurtwen** : merci, et bien toi, tu penses à qui pr la lettre ?  
**Yuuyake** : j'espère que tu n'as pas vérifié chaque jour si j'avais posté cette fois-ci... sinon tu vas me tuer... mais si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer un mail qd je poste )  
**DrDanaScully** : Ron est un bouleeeeeeeeeet lol

**Luna06510** : grâce aux fics, on rend ce couple possible au moins... puisque JK ne veut pas suivre nos gouts ! lol

**Faëlle** : voici enfi la suite, en espérant que tu aimeras !  
**Polgarra** : merchiiii, c'est très très gentil ça

**Nattie Black** : la voici

**Fumsech-62442** : touchants ? j'adore cet adj mtn lol. J'espère qu'ils le seront encore pr toi par la suite !

J'espère atteindre les 100 reviews ;) Waw, ce serait... génial ! Avec l'avalanche que j'ai reçu pr le chap 8... ze vs adore

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années à tous et bon courage pour ceux qui étudie pour l'unif

Bisoooous

Flog

_Chapitre 9 : Lis en moi Mione !_

Hermione venait à peine de toucher à son bacon que les hiboux porteurs de courrier vinrent virevolter dans la Grande Salle.  
Deux hiboux grands ducs ne tardèrent pas à se pencher sur l'assiette d'Hermione pour y picorer quelques miettes de toast.  
La jeune femme en profita pour décrocher les deux missives qui lui étaient destinées et elle caressa distraitement les deux volatiles tout en lisant ses messages.

A peine les premières lignes parcourues, l'intelligente Gryffondor lâcha son toast de stupeur et prit sa lettre à deux mains afin d'être sûre d'en comprendre le sens….

_Ma tendre beauté,_

_Hier soir, j'ai été heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été._

_Tu habitais mon cœur, tu le possèdes désormais._

_Je t'écris ces missives sans oser te demander quoi que cela en retour. Je ne veux rien. Je t'aime, c'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. Me voilà illuminé à jamais par ton sourire._

_Le jour où je mourrai, mon Ange, même si je suis seul, même si personne ne me regrette, je serai heureux. Heureux d'avoir croisé ton chemin, d'avoir eu mon cœur conquis par la plus belle étoile du cosmos…_

_Mon âme te protège chaque seconde. Chacun des battements de ton cœur fait frémir mon esprit. Tu es le joyau sur lequel je veillerai toujours, car seul ton bonheur m'importe…._

_Celui qui t'aime à jamais…_

Hermione sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, ses joues étaient rosies par le trouble et elle se sentait tout à coup faible, sans force face à un amour aussi grand…  
Elle se résolut tout de même à attraper la deuxième lettre écrite à l'encre bleue et elle respira profondément avant de se mettre à sa lecture…

_Mione,_

_Tu est belle. Depuis des années je t'aimes. Malgré ton mauvai caractaire et ce que tu me di parfois, je t'aimes._

_Je n'en peut plus de cacher mon amour derrière de dur remarques._

_Répond-moi please_

Euh…. Hermione eut une légère moue de dégoût… Qu'était-ce donc que cette lettre truffée de fautes d'orthographe et franchement pitoyable si elle la comparait à celle qu'elle venait de lire !!

Enfin, se reprit-elle honteusement, elle n'avait pas à mépriser une telle lettre !! Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette plume, une personne avec de véritables sentiments… et sans véritable dictionnaire, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser…

Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise blague de Goyle ? Cette lettre était si maladroite, si lourde pour une lettre d'amour….

La jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à y croire, aurait-elle deux admirateurs secrets, aussi différents qu'il était possible de l'être !  
En avoir déjà un lui semblait fou, alors deux !!

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione ne remarqua pas les coups d'œil que deux hommes lui lançaient, intrigués.

Ils avaient d'abord vu Hermione profondément troublée et émue et chacun s'était réjoui que sa lettre ait eu un tel impact sur elle… Avant d'apercevoir qu'elle avait reçu deux lettres et qu'à la lecture de l'autre, elle avait plutôt semblée gênée et déçue.  
Quelle était donc la réaction qu'avait engendrée leur propre lettre ?!, se demandait-il tous les deux….

Lorsqu'Hermione vit Harry se pencher sur elle, son cœur fit un bond… Etait-ce donc lui ?! se demanda-t-elle avec panique. Comment rejeter les avances d'un garçon qu'elle aimait comme un frère !  
Heureusement, le Survivant lui lança un sourire gentil avant de lui demander, attentionné, si tout allait bien. Il avait bien remarqué les changements rapides de la mine de sa meilleure amie et cela le préoccupait, surtout lorsqu'il songeait qu'il l'avait retrouvée en pleurs à peine deux jours lu tôt.  
Harry sentait bien que le cœur d'Hermione était sollicité d'une nouvelle manière depuis quelques temps, sans doute l'amour avait-il posé son voile sur elle…

« Oui ça va Harry, merci… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi » lui répondit Hermione, rassérénée

Sans attendre, la plus intelligente des Gryffondors sortit de table, l'estomac toujours aussi vide mais le cœur débordant de joie… Après tout, elle venait de recevoir deux lettres d'amour, dont une vraiment merveilleuse !!

La journée se passa sans accros pour Hermione, elle ne suivit rien au cours, sa tête étant bien trop haut dans les nuages…. Ce n'est que vers 20h qu'elle se dit qu'il était temps de se rendre chez Rogue. De toute façon, elle était prête à affronter n'importe qui aujourd'hui, elle se sentait indestructible…. !!

----------

Dans ses sombres cachots, Severus attendait la venue d'Hermione, comme chaque soir… Viendrait, viendrait pas ?  
Le sinistre professeur pensait qu'elle viendrait, elle avait bien trop de courage et de force morale que pour pouvoir se laisser abattre par quoi que ce soit !!

Celle-ci arriva finalement vers 20h10, s'excusa de son retard avec un sourire éblouissant et se mit directement au travail.  
Hermione rêvait et rien n'aurait pu la faire descendre de son nuage peuplé de princes charmants et d'amoureux transis…. Vraiment rien ?

Tout en préparant son Polynectar, Hermione fredonnait une chanson moldue qu'elle aimait beaucoup et qu'elle destinait à l'auteur des lettres rouges…

_Mais si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes _

_Ne le considère pas comme un problème _

_Et cours, cours jusqu'à perdre haleine _

_Viens me retrouver_

_Si tu crois un jour que tu m'aimes _

_N'attends pas un jour, pas une semaine _

_Car tu ne sais pas où la vie t'emmène _

_Viens me retrouver_

_Si le dégoût de la vie vient en toi_

_ Si la paresse de la vie _

_S'installe en toi _

_Pense à moi _

_Pense à moi_

Severus devenait fou…. Etait-ce à lui qu'Hermione adressait ces paroles ?! Devait-il faire quelque chose !  
Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, il décida de s'approcher d'Hermione à pas de loup…. Peut-être réagirait-elle… ?

Il avança lentement vers elle, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son dos… Il la frôlait… Il déposa doucement sa longue main blanche sur celle d'Hermione qui mélangeait la potion, laissant sa main accompagner la sienne, et sentit la chaleur de sa jeune élève irradier dans sa peau… et dans son cœur.

Hermione revint brusquement sur terre. Que devait-elle par là comprendre ?! Se pourrait-il que Severus Rogue soit un des auteurs des lettres !  
Pfff, ridicule se dit-elle en se raidissant, arrêtant tout à coup de mélanger, Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas l'aimer !!

Severus, qui s'apprêtait à passer son bras gauche autour de la taille de sa chère élève, sentit le corps de celle-ci se crisper…. Il avait intérêt à trouver une excuse bien vite !!

« Hum, Hermione, vous devez tourner plus doucement, comme ceci plutôt » fit-il en forçant délicatement sur la main de la Gryffondor pour la faire mélanger convenablement…  
Par Merlin, se rendit-il compte, il l'avait appelée Hermione !  
Et il venait de commencer à masser doucement sa main, tout en tournant toujours la cuillère dans le chaudron.

Stop ! Ca suffisait !  
Il retira précipitamment sa main et grogna :  
« Bon, ça ira, je finirai moi-même ! Vous pouvez vous en aller… »

Hermione sentait bien que ses gestes contrastaient avec ses paroles mais elle choisit de ne rien dire et sortit rapidement, se remettant à chanter doucement…

« Oh Mione, je t'attendais ! Alors, tu as reçu ma lettre ? C'est à moi que s'adresse ta chanson ??? » entendit-elle soudain s'exclamer avant de voir qui s'adressait à elle…

* * *

Review please ! 


	10. Exclusivité & jalousie

Coucou ! 

**Petite surprise de Noël, encore un chapitre pour vous !**

Je vous souhaite donc une très belle fête de Noel ce soir (et demain )

La chanson s'appelle « Il suffirait de presque rien » et est de Serge Regianni (pour Chris ;))

ERRATUM : la chanson du chap précédent a en effet été chantée par Isabelle Huppert mais appartient à Françoise Hardy (merci Polgarra pr la correction ! )

**_Merci beaucoup_** pour vos reviews, autant en si peu de temps, j'étais ravie…. Vs adore… On a atteint la centaine !! Grâce à Maryryder en l'occurence !  
Merci à :  
**Polgarra** : tu as raison pr Françoise Hardy, je n'ai plus pensé à corriger, merci de me l'avoir dit ! Tant mieux si tu trouves ça comique, ça fait plaisir de le savoir :). et vi, j'ai atteint la centaine mdr

**Maryryder** : la centaine de reviews atteinte grace à toi ! mci ! et bien grace à toi, j'ai décidé d'écrire le chap 10 donc cadeaaaaau

**Céline** : Ron est un boulet que veux-tu :D. Et Rogue avance, doucement mais surement ! (heureusement :p) bizoos

**Ewiliane** : la suite pr Noel ! Lol tu as raison, bravo ! (c'était très dur faut dire mdr)  
**Nattie Black** : moi aussi, je prendrais le premier je trouve ses lettres mignonnes (mais comme chuis l'auteur, je peux rien dire lol)  
**fumseck-62442** : puisque tu l'as proposé, j'ai décrit ce que Rogue pensait, j'espère que ça te plaira !  
**Vendetta** : je me le demande... Hermione a bien tort de résister lol

**Isabelle H alias Chris** : petite dédicace pr toi ds ce chap... Joyeux Noël et bonjour à Madame Eiffel ! Je t'adore

**Gurthwen** : mdr j'adore tes conseils pr Sev ! Oh, tu as surement raison pr les deux auteurs des lettres, ce n'était pas spécialement difficile... juste pour laisser un peu de mystère, c'est tellement plus agréable... et si tu ne t'es pas trompé, je suis comme toi, je n'aime pas l'auteur de la deuxième lettre ! lol

Bonne lecture !

Bizoos

Flo

_Chapitre 10 : Exclusivité & jalousie_

« Oh Mione, je t'attendais ! Alors, tu as reçu ma lettre ? C'est à moi que s'adresse ta chanson ??? » entendit-elle soudain s'exclamer avant de voir qui s'adressait à elle…

Ron !

Oh non…. L'humeur enjouée d'Hermione retomba d'un coup… C'était donc Ron qui avait écrit les lettres ?!? Mais lesquelles ?!

Ron était-il l'auteur des merveilleuses lettres qui faisaient chavirer son cœur ?! Ou de… euh… la lettre un peu plus… enfantine ?!

Hermione s'efforça de former un sourire et répondit, tendue :

« Oh… Ron… Euh… tu m'as fait peur ! Ta lettre, ta lettre ? euh… que m'y disais-tu encore ? » feint-elle de ne plus se souvenir

Le visage de Ron passa alors brusquement d'heureux à très renfermé et il fit, d'une voix sèche :  
« Comment ça, ma lettre ?! Tu ne te souviens même pas de ce que je t'écris ? J'ai donc si peu d'importance pour toi ?! Je te demande de me répondre et toi, rien !! »

Hermione se retourna alors pour laisser échapper un sourire soulagé… Ron était donc l'auteur de la lettre maladroite…

Le rouquin vit hélas le léger sourire de son amie et cela ne fit qu'amplifier sa contrariété.

« Ah ça te fait rire Hermione Jane Granger ?! Je t'avoue mon amour dans une merveilleuse lettre que tu devrais adorer et tu ne t'en souviens même pas ?! Tu reçois donc tant de lettres enflammées ?! » demanda-t-il cyniquement

Hermione ne répondait rien, trop sous le choc pour penser à contredire Ron… Son visage était simplement stoïque et son corps semblait être devenu une statue.

Ron, lui, s'énervait chaque seconde davantage de ne pas recevoir de réponse de la part d'Hermione, sa colère s'amplifiait, revenant contre lui comme un boomerang.

« Mais personne ne t'aime Hermione !! Personne sauf moi !!! Alors personne ne peut t'avoir écrit des lettres d'amour ! Personne, tu m'entends ?! »

Hermione était effrayée. Mais qu'avait donc Ron ?! Etait-ce la jalousie qui guidait ses paroles ? Peut-être avait-il raison et l'auteur des plus belles lettres ne lui avait-il fait qu'un sinistre canular… Une larme s'échappa des beaux yeux bruns d'Hermione… Ainsi, elle avait espéré pour rien, c'était certain…

Elle n'était qu'une idiote !!! Le surnom de « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout », qu'elle avait fini par revendiquer, elle l'abhorrait aujourd'hui ! 'Miss-Je-Sais-Tout' n'était en vérité qu'une idiote sans cervelle, c'était cela la vérité !

Ron, à présent hors de lui, ne se sentit pas calmé par le diamant qui coulait sur la joue de sa 'bien-aimée' et continua sa tirade de plus belle :  
« Ah tu vois !! Tu comprends enfin ! Tu admets qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie pu t'écrire des lettres d'amour !! Mais je t'aime moi Hermione, je t'aimerai toujours !!! Nous ne formons qu'un, tu es moi… Tu es à moi…. »

Il se fit alors plus doux, plus tendre et en même temps si oppressant pour la jeune fille… Ron franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et prit de force Hermione dans ses bras et la pressa délicatement contre lui…  
Il humait ses cheveux et lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il avait toujours rêvé de ce moment et qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peur, qu'à présent il ne la quitterait plus jamais…

Il semblait à Hermione que Ron l'emprisonnait peu à peu de ses paroles amoureuses et de ses mains toujours plus fortes sur son dos.  
La jeune Gryffondor ne savait plus quoi penser, devait-elle laisser Ron agir ? Après tout, il n'était pas un mauvais garçon malgré son caractère difficile et il disait l'aimer…. Elle se sentait bercée par les déclarations de Ron qu'elle n'écoutait plus qu'à moitié. Hermione avait décidé de laisser les choses venir, elle verrait bien quand une décision s'imposerait à elle.

Soudain, elle sentit que les lèvres de Ron suivaient son cou, caressaient sa joue et cherchait sa bouche furtivement. Hermione, dans une lueur de panique, tenta de dégager son visage. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas embrasser Ron, elle ne l'aimait pas !

Le seul dont elle imaginait les baisers avec ravissement, lui, n'était pas là… Il lui était à tout jamais inaccessible…

Ron, sentant une résistance de la part de sa dulcinée, se fit plus pressant, plus sauvage.

« Laisse-toi faire Mione, tu sais bien que je t'aime…. » disait-il en voulant la rassurer, tout en essayant de l'immobiliser pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille et qu'il puisse l'embrasser tout à sa guise.

« Et toi aussi tu m'aimes Mione… »

Il se faisait lourd maintenant, impétueux. Le rouquin tenta de pousser peu à peu Hermione contre le mur pour pouvoir véritablement la maitriser et, lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, il écrasa avec force ses lèvres sur celles de celle qu'il disait aimer.

Hermione n'avait cessé de dire non, de plus en plus faiblement, sentant ses forces l'abandonner face au grand Gryffondor et à son ardeur. Quand il l'embrassa –si on pouvait appeler cet écrasement des lèvres un baiser, comparé avec ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec le professeur Rogue-, Hermione ressentit un sursaut de résistance l'envahir et elle repoussa enfin son ami avec suffisamment de vigueur pour qu'il s'écarte d'elle.

« Non Ron… je suis désolée mais non, je ne peux pas… je ne t'aime pas…. Je suis désolée… » avoua-t-elle d'une voix confuse en fuyant le regard enflammé du rouquin.

Celui-ci, sentant sa colère de tout à l'heure resurgir en lui, ne se contrôla plus et prit violemment le bras de son amie pour l'embrasser avec brusquerie, lui faisant si mal qu'elle ne pouvait réagir.

« Arrête Ron ! Arrête, tu me fais mal !!! » disait Hermione dès que Ron cessait d'accaparer ses lèvres…..

----------

A quelques mètres de là, Severus Rogue était assis sur une table, complètement sonné… Mais que lui arrivait-il ?!

Il devenait fou…. Si ces retenues continuaient, il ne pourrait bientôt plus se contrôler et risquait fort de sauter sur sa jeune élève… Mais elle était si belle, si désirable, si merveilleuse dans son innocence…. Il avait vu sa réaction ce matin, quand elle avait lu son courrier… Au début elle avait paru profondément émue et puis la seconde d'après…. Presque dédaigneuse.  
Quelle réaction avait-elle été suscitée par sa lettre (NDA : j'avoue, c'était pas compliqué à deviner mdr) ??? Cette question le torturait depuis le matin…  
Hermione avait-elle donc un autre amoureux, qui le rendait heureuse ?!?

A cette idée, Severus se leva d'un bond ! Non ! Ce n'était pas possible !!! Et pourtant…. Pourtant si, se rendit-il compte avec découragement, il serait bien logique qu'une si belle jeune femme fasse des ravages.  
Il n'avait plus qu'à s'effacer…. Ah si seulement !

Si seulement il avait vingt années de moins…

Cela lui faisait penser à une vieille chanson moldue qu'il avait entendue quelques fois…

_Mais pourquoi faire du cinéma_

_Fillette allons regarde-moi_

_Et vois les rides qui nous séparent_

_A quoi bon jouer la comédie_

_Du vieil amant qui rajeunit_

_Toi même ferais semblant d'y croire_

_Vraiment de quoi aurions-nous l'air_

_J'entends déjà les commentaires_

_"Elle est jolie, comment peut-il encore lui plaire_

_Elle au printemps, lui en hiver"_

_Il suffirait de presque rien_

_Pourtant personne tu le sais bien_

_Ne repasse par sa jeunesse_

_Ne sois pas stupide et comprends_

_Si j'avais comme toi vingt ans_

_Je te couvrirais de promesses_

En chantant à mi-voix cette mélopée, Severus en comprenait plus profondément que jamais la vérité de ses paroles.  
Non seulement Hermione ne l'aimait sûrement pas, mais même s'il osait -malgré le ridicule que ce fusse d'avoir une telle idée !- imaginer le couple qu'ils formeraient, un obstacle majeur se présentait…. Leurs âges…  
Elle n'avait même pas vingt ans !! Et lui était de la génération précédente, de celle de ses parents….

Oui, il aimait Hermione Granger, il l'admettait enfin clairement. Il distinguait par la même occasion le côté tragique de ce sentiment envers une de ses élèves….

Mais il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant !

Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la couvrir de baisers, de voir dans ses yeux la même étincelle qui brillait pour l'instant dans son regard !!

Il voulait l'entendre murmurer :  
« ….

ARRETE RON !!!!!!!!!!

Euh non, il ne pensait pas à cela, se dit-il avec étonnement avant de comprendre que ce cri était bien réel et qu'il semblait venir de la voix d'Hermione… !

Sans davantage réfléchir, Severus sortit le plus vite qu'il pouvait de son bureau pour sauver sa belle ! Il fouilla le couloir des yeux et ne tarda pas à apercevoir sa belle Hermione écrasée contre le mur par ce gros lourdaud de Weasley !  
Hermione avait l'air désespérée que cet animal sauvage de Weasley furetait dans son cou comme une bête…. A cette vision, Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre et il courut jusqu'à Weasley pour l'arracher avec violence du corps de sa belle Hermione.

Les yeux flamboyants de rage, le professeur de potions tenait Ron par la peau du cou et il lui dit d'un ton glacial que le directeur serait informé de cette affaire et que lui pouvait déjà préparer sa baguette et son pull, il venait de recevoir un abonnement hebdomadaire à la Forêt Interdite !!

Ron, apeuré, partit sans demander son reste et Severus se tourna vers Hermione avec un léger sourire…

« Hermione… Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait j'espère ?? »

Il l'avait tutoyé sans même s'en rendre compte. Au diable les conventions, il l'aimait après tout !!

La belle Gryffondor s'était repliée en boule par terre, comme un animal blessé. Elle pleurait.

Severus s'abaissa pour la prendre dans ses bras et ainsi, comme un jeune marié, il la ramena jusqu'à ses appartements où il la posa délicatement sur son lit.  
Il s'allongea près d'elle et la laissa pleurer de tout son saoul jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme d'épuisement…

Lorsqu'il sentit que son souffle était devenu plus lourd et régulier, il murmura :  
« Si tu savais comme je t'aime…. »

Du plus profond de ses rêves, il sembla à Hermione qu'un homme tendre la protégeait de ses bras et de son amour….

* * *

Voilà C'était votre ptit cadeau de Nowel lol J'espère que vs avez aimé…. Et moi, j'ai droit à mon cadeau de Noel sous la forme d'une review ? lol 


	11. Protègemoi Mais pas de toi !

Coucou tout le monde ! 

Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais », voici donc le 11ème chap de cette fic !

Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews qui m'ont motivée à écrire la suite !

Merci à :  
-**Céline** : viiii, à bas Ron :D Sev, c'est le meilleeeeur !  
-**viescale** : disolé, ai ouvert avant lol je suis ravie que tu aies aimé, d'autant plus si tu n'es pas trop pour ce couple !  
-**Vendetta** : merci pour ta review !  
-**Multipasss** : waouw, tu fais ton baptême de avec moi, je suis ravie

-**LaLaLa** : Severus est l'homme parfait vi… Bon, y a juste les cheveux gras, les dents jaunes et le favoritisme mais on oublie ça et il est merveilleux ! lol

-**Maryryder** : si tu aimes les rapprochements, tu vas être ravie aujourd'hui :D

-**Yuuyake** : L'amour de Ron pour Hermione est-il seulement vraiment de l'amour ? N'est-ce pas de la possession, ou un amour terriblement égoïste… ? Je me pose la question…  
-**Nattie Black** : avec un peu de retard, la voici !  
-**nymphetamine666** : dsl, je n'ai pas été rapide mais le prochain chap arrivera plus vite !  
-**gurthwen** : Mdr oui, tu avais raison j'espère que ce chap te plaira !  
-**Camerata** : Je suis ravie si tu trouves ça mignon

-**fumseck-62442** : J'adore tes attentes, c'est tout chou ! Cette fin-ci va moins te plaire je crois, snif !  
-**DrDanaScully** : mdr j'adore cmt tu appelles Ron ! T'as pas tort !  
-**Mme Rogue** : j'aime bcp ton pseudo… ton blog est très sympa !  
-**Chris** : Merci Chris…. Ah, Aznavour, quand tu nous tiens.  
-**klemence** : maintenant la suite !

Waouw, quelle avalanche de review… Vous êtes gén ! Et… dites-moi… si je vous dis que c'était mon annif il y a une semaine, vous m'en offrez autant comme cadeaux d'annif ? mdr _l'auteur, honteuse, s'enfuit en courant_

Bonne lecture !

Bizoos

Flog

_Chapitre 11 : Protège-moi… Mais pas de toi !_

Hermione se réveilla paresseusement, les yeux encore gonflés de sommeil et sa tignasse plus 'lionne' que jamais…  
Quelle nuit, se dit-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit la plus douce et sereine de sa vie… Comme si un gros ours en peluche l'avait protégée de tout…

A demi-endormie, la jeune Gryffondor se blottit dans les bras de cette source de chaleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement. QUOI ?! Elle n'avait aucun ours en peluche à Poudlard… alors qu'elle était donc cette présence près d'elle ?  
Le cœur battant, Hermione n'osait pas se retourner, de peur de découvrir l'identité de l'inconnu et l'endroit où elle se trouvait !! Prise d'une soudaine crainte, elle jeta un œil sous la couverture… Elle était habillée, il ne s'était donc rien passé, c'était déjà ça !  
Lentement, elle tenta alors de faire revenir en mémoire les événements de la veille… Elle avait été terriblement troublée par le cours de Rogue puis elle était sortie en chantonnant et… d'un coup, la réalité la percuta ! Les baisers pressés, sauvages de Ron, sa brutalité qui avait éclaté au grand jour… Hermione sentait encore le corps lourd de son 'ami' contre elle, ses mains emprisonnantes…  
A ces pensées, son corps se crispa violemment… C'était un cauchemar, ce n'était pas Ron, ce n'était pas possible !!

La sentant se raidir, les bras autour d'elle l'enserrèrent plus tendrement comme si, dans son sommeil, l'inconnu avait perçu le mal-être d'Hermione.

Mais qui était cet inconnu ?!

Hermione n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite… Elle pleurait en sentant les mains bestiales de Ron sur elle quand quelqu'un était arrivé. Quelques mots avaient été échangés et puis après, plus rien. C'était le trou noir.

Le soleil commençait à laisser percer quelques rayons à travers le soupirail, c'était un fait agréable beaucoup trop rare à Poudlard, se dit Hermione en souhaitant se prélasser un peu, maintenant qu'elle se sentait enfin en sécurité…  
Soupirail !  
Le mot résonna soudain dans son esprit ! S'il y avait un soupirail… c'est qu'elle était dans les cachots…. Par Merlin, se demanda-t-elle avec effarement, se pourrait-il que… Rogue ?!

La Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour vérifier sa crainte, l'illustre inconnu était en train de se réveiller doucement… Il laissa échapper un gémissement endormi et se mit à déposer de légers baisers dans le cou d'Hermione…

Celle-ci ouvrit des yeux immenses, se demandant qui pouvait bien embrasser son cou et à qui pensait cette personne !  
Elle fut bien vite renseignée, lorsqu'elle entendit l'homme prononcé doucement « ô Hermione… » d'une voix ensommeillée !!

Par Merlin enfin !! Elle ne s'était pas trompée, son professeur de potions était effectivement en train de couvrir son cou de tendres baisers, en pensant à elle de surcroît !  
Hermione était tétanisée. Que faire, que dire !  
Une partie d'elle était emportée de joie à l'idée que Severus songe à elle dans ses rêves alors qu'une autre partie était terrifiée : quelle situation rocambolesque, elle ne savait comme réagir la pauvre Hermione !!

Severus sortait doucement de ses songes quant à lui… Mmmmmh, merveilleuse nuit où il avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il tenait Hermione entre ses bras…. Là encore, cette rêverie si douce où il l'embrassait dans le cou.  
Etonnant, plus il s'éloignait de son rêve, et plus la situation lui semblait réelle…..

Quand il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il vit le dos d'une veste de Poudlard et un cou délicieusement offert à sa vue….

C'était donc réel !! Par tous les apprentis de Merlin, qu'avait-il donc fait ?!

Il devait simplement l'aider à s'endormir et voilà qu'il l'a retrouvait dans ses bras…

Ni lui, ni elle n'osaient plus faire un geste. Chacun entendait le souffle éveillé de l'autre et se demandait quelle réaction avoir… Le cœur et la raison se déchiraient…

Hermione sentait son visage devenir pivoine lorsqu'elle songeait à la situation… Son actuel professeur de potions l'entourait de ses bras et il semblait bien qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec lui !! Et le pire, c'était qu'elle se sentait délicieusement bien ainsi !  
Elle se dit avec ironie qu'on se serait cru dans cette ridicule série moldue : « Les feux de l'amour » !

Severus, quant à lui, était plus livide encore que d'habitude… Ceux qui auraient vu cette étrange couple aurait sans doute cru qu'une jeune femme mal à l'aise était emprisonnée par un cadavre !

Le professeur de potions sentait, phénomène de plus en plus fréquent ces temps-ci, son cœur tambouriner à grands coups dans sa poitrine et une petite voix lui souffler du fin fond de son esprit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de se rapprocher de la merveilleuse jeune femme et de peut-être, pourquoi pas, lui avouer ses sentiments…. Ridicule !!, reprit sa raison. Enfin, il n'avait plus quinze ans ! Et il était loin de les avoir ! Par Merlin, il devenait complètement fou ces temps-ci !!

Enserrer la taille d'Hermione était peut-être délicieusement agréable, elle n'en restait pas moins… Minute papillon !! Que venait-il de penser ?! Enserrer la taille d'Hermione ?! Ooooups….

Vivement, Severus enleva ses mains du corps de son élève et murmura doucement, ses esprits enfin retrouvés :  
« Pardonne-moi Hermione… »

A ces mots, cette dernière tressaillit et se retourna pour faire face à son professeur. Il l'avait tutoyée ! S'était excusé ! Pour son cœur, il n'avait aucune excuse à présenter… Pourquoi s'excuser de l'avoir brièvement rendue heureuse ?! Mais ça, Hermione ne pouvait pas le lui dire….

« Euh… je euh…. Que s'est-il passé hier soir... ? » finit-elle par demander, troublée par les gouffres sombres que formaient les yeux de Severus.

En entendant cela, le visage de Severus se rembrunit et, contenant une grimace de haine pure, il cracha :  
« J'ai surpris Weasley vous faisant du mal et, puisque vous ne sembliez pas en état de repartir seule, je vous ai ramenée dans mes appartements et euh… » Severus n'arrivait pas à former une phrase cohérente tant les yeux noisette d'Hermione fixés sur lui l'hypnotisaient…

Leurs yeux se mêlaient, se fondaient l'un dans l'autre et les empêchaient d'articuler des phrases…

Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, une idée seule clignotait : Il l'avait secourue, protégée !! Severus l'avait réconfortée !  
Alors elle n'hésita plus et se laissa entièrement guidée par son cœur…

La jeune élève se pencha sur Severus et, posant ses mains sur le torse de son professeur, elle l'embrassa aussi tendrement qu'elle le pouvait.  
Severus resta d'abord complètement interloqué avant de se rendre compte que non, ce n'était pas un rêve et que les convenances pouvaient bien aller au diable !  
Il déposa alors ses mains sur les omoplates d'Hermione et il répondit doucement à son baiser…

En sentant les mains de son professeur sur elle, Hermione eut d'abord une crispation de peur, ce geste lui rappelant ceux déplacés de Ron puis, percevant la douceur de Severus, elle se détendit et profita de l'instant…  
Pour chacun, ce moment resterait un de ces parfaits Moments d'Eternité qu'on n'oublie jamais… Simplement enlacés, simplement heureux…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent un peu pour respirer qu'ils se rendirent compte de l'ampleur de la situation… Le visage de Severus se ferma, il repoussa délicatement Hermione et il se leva sans un mot, lui tournant le dos pour trouver que dire, que faire.

Après des secondes de silence qui parurent à Hermione être des heures entières, Severus lâcha froidement, sans oser tourner la tête pour la regarder :

« Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Lorsque ces mots parvinrent aux oreilles de la Gryffondor, celle-ci se leva fougueusement, dans l'idée de dire à Severus qu'elle, elle savait ! Que c'était l'amour !! Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par les derniers mots de son professeur :

« C'était une erreur. »

Erreur... Erreur. Erreur !! Le mot résonnait dans son esprit avec douleur.  
Ainsi, pour lui, c'était une erreur. Une erreur !!!

« Une erreur ridicule » rajouta-t-il.

Hermione sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle. C'était trop facile !! Qu'avait-il à jouer ainsi avec elle ?! Pourquoi avoir répondu à son baiser si c'était une erreur ?! Elle avait lu dans ses yeux, elle savait qu'il avait ressenti quelque chose !!!

Prise d'une rage froide, elle tira violemment sur le bras de Severus pour qu'il se retourne enfin.

« Arrête ! Cesse de me mentir, de te mentir !! Ce n'était pas une erreur et tu le sais très bien !! Qui es-tu pour jouer ainsi avec moi ?! Je ne suis pas une poupée qu'on prend et qu'on jette !!! » Les yeux d'Hermione frémissaient à présent de fureur, c'en était trop !!

Severus, après un instant de stupéfaction face à l'emportement de son élève, se reprit et choisit de répondre avec sa morgue habituelle, c'était bien plus prudent, c'était la voix de la raison !! « Vous me devez le respect Granger, ayez donc l'obligeance de me vouvoyer et de ne pas me toucher. Ce qui s'est passé est une regrettable erreur, maintenant, sortez. »

Il sentait une lance s'enfoncer dans son cœur, le brûler, alors qu'il disait ces mots mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution, Hermione l'ensorcelait trop.

La colère de celle-ci ne faisait que s'amplifier en entendant ce ramassis de mensonges. Comment pouvait-il ?! Se serait-il joué d'elle ?! Pourquoi ?!

Hermione avait de plus en plus mal mais pas question de montrer sa douleur, certainement pas !  
Sans ménagement, elle attrapa les poignets de Severus et lui dit, d'une voix blanche et cinglante :  
« Oui je vais sortir Severus. Mais avant, laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es qu'un être ignoble. Je sais que tu as ressenti quelque chose, tes yeux ont parlé pour toi ! Mais tu refuses d'écouter ton cœur, c'est tellement plus amusant de jouer avec Granger évidemment ! Pourquoi m'avoir protégée cette nuit, si c'était pour me rejeter ce matin ?! Je te hais !!! »

Après ces violents reproches, Hermione marcha d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et, avant de se glisser derrière, elle prononça ces derniers mots, assassins, d'un ton doux mais assuré :  
« Je t'aimais tu sais. Mais non, tu préfères te protéger de moi et me protéger de toi ! La vérité Severus, c'est que tu as peur d'aimer. »

La fougueuse Gryffondor referma alors la porte avec brusquerie, laissant Severus avec un cœur en lambeaux qui lui répétait quelques mots :

_Je t'aimais tu sais……_

--------------

Voilàààààà Alors, vs avez aimé ??

Cette fic s'achève doucement, il ne devrait plus rester que deux ou trois chapitres normalement ! Et le chapitre suivant est déjà à moitié écrit !

Review por favor !


	12. Confrontation

Coucou ! 

Voici enfin, avec seulement quelques semaines de retard (sorry !!!), le 12ème chap !

Merci à :  
-**LaLaLa** : mais c'est pas encore fini... il reste quand même quelques chaps !

-**DrDanaScully** : héhé, tu verras pour la fin ! Voici la suite !  
-**Maria** : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil.  
-**Ewiliane** : La voiciiii lol

-**fumseck-62442** : et tu aimes les feux de l'amour ? (le ptit stress, juste pr savoir si tu aimes ma fic lol)  
-**Perfect Day** : merci beaucoup, j'ai bcp aimé l'écrire.  
-**gurthwen** : sadique, moi ? si peu lol. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chap, la dispute se poursuit lol

-**Faelle** : Merci beaucoup !! Et bien j'espère que ce chap va te plaire alors.  
-**Polgarra** : Tu pensais à une giffle toi ? quelle violence ! lol

-**Del Naja** : wow, quels compliments... merci !  
-**calire** : merci, la voici !

Bonne lecture !

Bizoos

Flog

_Pour Meliz, happy birthday !!!!!!!!!!!_

_Chapitre 12 : Confrontation_

Lorsque les Gryffondors rentrèrent dans la classe de potions, ils furent stupéfaits par les visages mornes et fermés des Serpentards… Rogue ne devait vraiment pas être de bonne humeur, si même ses élèves ne pouvaient pas chahuter !!

Harry accompagnait sa meilleure amie avec toute la prévenance et la gentillesse dont il était capable, Hermione l'ayant brièvement mis au courant, d'un ton froid et sous un air d'indifférence –afin de ne pas fondre en larmes-, de l'incident de la veille avec Ron.  
Celui-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas présent, appelé par le directeur le matin-même.

Hermione se sentait totalement perdue, partagée entre la peur et la peine de ce qui s'était passé avec Ronald, le mépris qu'elle avait à présent pour lui, et la colère qu'elle entretenait envers Severus pour son attitude ce matin.  
Elle avait donc décidé d'afficher un masque d'indifférence froide face à tout même si, dans son cœur, de violents battements se faisaient sentir depuis qu'Harry et elle étaient entrés dans la salle de potions.

Severus, à son bureau, paraissait ne pas s'être rendu compte de l'arrivée des Gryffondors qui s'assirent donc sans un bruit, échangeant des regards intrigués sur la conduite de leur professeur.  
Seule Hermione semblait s'en ficher royalement, déjà plongée dans des notes où elle écrivait rageusement…. Lorsque Severus daigna enfin lever les yeux sur sa classe, son regard se posa immédiatement sur la meilleure élève que Poudlard ait jamais compté… Elle l'ignorait….

L'homme sentit un pincement serrer son cœur… Qu'il avait été idiot ce matin !!! Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer et pourtant, il l'aurait tant voulu…  
Maintenant, il était trop tard. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, il n'avait plus aucune chance… Et Hermione aurait bien raison de le repousser !  
De toute façon, elle le lui avait dit…. « Je t'aimais… » Le plus beau des verbes conjugué au plus sinistre des temps…. Si elle avait utilisé l'imparfait, c'était donc bien que cet amour n'était plus d'actualité….

Les yeux de braise se ternirent et Severus commença enfin son cours, décidant à son tour d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait sa chère 'Miss-je-sais-tout' qui, pour une fois, ne levait jamais la main à ses questions.

Harry avait bien remarqué le manège de Rogue et Hermione, ils s'ignoraient superbement alors que, très clairement, sa meilleure amie allait mal mais ne voulait pas le montrer.  
Ce n'était pas normal et, au fond de lui, le Survivant sentait qu'il n'y avait pas que l'incident avec Ron en cause…. Il y avait autre chose entre ces deux-là…

Hermione ne lui parlait jamais du déroulement de ses retenues à répétition avec Rogue, s'y serait-il passé quelque chose de grave ?  
Pour que ces deux-là se tirent autant la tête, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'important en jeu…

Serait-il possible que… les lettres qu'Hermione avait reçues viennent de Rogue, ce _batard graisseux_ !  
Serait-il possible qu'il y ait des sentiments entre sa meilleure amie et son exécrable professeur !  
Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire et pourtant… Cela expliquerait bien des choses… Les larmes, les visages rayonnants, les rêveries…

Mais tout de même !! Il connaissait Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas aimer cette… chose !! Rogue avait toujours été insultant, injuste, la rabaissant tant qu'il le pouvait… Comment cela serait-il possible ?!

Perdu dans un labyrinthe de suppositions, Harry finit par abandonner. Il devenait fou, c'était certainement autre chose !

Rogue ne faisant aucune de ses habituelles remarques cinglantes, le cours morne se passait dans un silence absolu… Severus, face au calme de sa classe, avait noté les instructions au tableau et, sans plus desserrer les dents, s'était rassis à son bureau.  
Il essayait bien de se concentrer sur le « Traité sur la manière de mélanger des potions en Laponie » mais cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il était devant la même page… Sans cesse, il pensait à Hermione….

Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ?? Que faire à présent ??

Il aurait tant aimé se précipiter sur elle à présent, prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément… Elle répondrait à son baiser, faisant fi des convenances, ils quitteraient Poudlard pour s'aimer en paix et…. STOOOOOOP ! Il devenait complètement dingue, se reprit-il. Voilà qu'il rêvassait comme une adolescente pitoyable !!

Pourtant, il fallait faire quelque chose…. Sans davantage réfléchir, il l'appela, faisant sursauter les élèves plongés dans l'ennui.

« Miss Granger ! »

Celle-ci leva les gouffres peinés qu'étaient devenus ses yeux vers lui et il put y lire tout son désappointement, toute sa douleur… Son regard noisette semblait être un appel au secours d'un navire perdu dans la tempête…. Mais qui saurait être son phare… ?

« Veuillez me suivre dans le couloir. »

L'ordre avait claqué, sans appel.

A regret, Hermione recula sa chaise à grand bruit et sortit de la classe, sans laisser son visage dévoiler le moindre sentiment.

Severus la suivit à pas lents dans le couloir, il n'avait pas même besoin d'intimer à sa classe de rester silencieuse, les élèves n'auraient jamais osé faire autrement.

Dans le couloir, Hermione et Severus étaient figés l'un en face de l'autre… Que dire… ?

La jeune Gryffondor, d'abord assurée, n'avait pas hésité à plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Severus… Bien mal lui en prit, elle ne tarda pas à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard dévorant qui lisait en elle.  
Le regard sombre de Severus ne laissait rien filtrer et cependant, Hermione percevait qu'il forçait tous les barrages de son cœur.

« Hum… Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose Professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en tentant de sauver les apparences.

Oups…. Se dit Severus… C'était bien beau de l'appeler, mais pour lui dire quoi au juste ?! Il se voyait mal lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé….

« Et bien hum… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre « J'aurais souhaité reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin…. »

Lentement, il s'approchait d'Hermione, tentant de lui prendre les mains… Mais celle-ci, craintive, ne cessait de reculer… Jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur….

Severus ne se comprenait plus mais il se sentait attiré par une force irrésistible qui le poussait à s'approcher d'Hermione, à vouloir l'embrasser…  
La belle Gryffondor ne savait, elle, absolument pas comment réagir… Elle avait peur, elle ne comprenait plus, elle ne voulait pas souffler sur des braises pour devoir ensuite les piétiner…

Le professeur de potions, à présent contre elle, percevait tout le danger et le ridicule de cette situation…  
Il était en train d'essayer d'embrasser une élève dont il était manifestement beaucoup trop proche, dans un couloir de Poudlard, qui plus est face à une classe remplie d'élèves !!

L'amour le rendait fou, songea-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte….

Il se pencha vers le visage bouleversé d'Hermione et… elle tourna la tête. Il ne put qu'embrasser ses cheveux bouclés….

Hermione s'était détournée, des larmes silencieuses traçant de longs sillons sur ses joues… Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'émotions pour elle en si peu de temps, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle ressentait… En sentant le corps de Severus près d'elle, elle avait cru retrouver Ronald…. Et puis c'était Severus, Severus qui l'avait rejetée, congédiée même, le matin-même !!

« Mais…. Pourquoi ? » demanda timidement Severus, dérouté.

Mais, avant qu'Hermione ait pu répondre, McGonagall arriva et, apercevant son collègue et son élève préférée tous deux embarrassés, elle se dit que Severus avait encore du être trop dur, ne prenant pas en compte les derniers événements qu'avait vécus Hermione !

« Hmm… Hermione, le Professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir… »

Hermione devint blême et la regarda avec des yeux suppliants, ses joues toujours maculées de larmes.

« Il le faut Hermione, je suis désolée… » reprit doucement McGonagall

« Bien… »

A regret, Hermione suivit le professeur de métamorphoses qui s'éloignait. Ayant fait quelques pas, elle se retourna et lança durement à Severus, ravalant de nouvelles larmes :

« Ronald vaut encore mieux que vous, lui au moins assume ses sentiments… ! »

Et elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus, le dos raide de se retenir de fondre en sanglots.

Severus sentit un poignard lui transpercer le cœur… Aux yeux d'Hermione, il était moins bien encore que celui qui l'avait agressée !!!

Totalement désemparé, il rentra dans sa classe et annonça d'une voix blanche :

« Le cours est suspendu, sortez tous immédiatement. »

------------

Reviews please ! Ca fait plaisir et ça motive toujours à écrire


End file.
